(2BangHimLo) Psycho
by Bang Young Ran
Summary: Don't be afraid, now look at me. It's our romantic thriller. I'll be nice, so try to understand. You're gonna like this play. We'll both be smiling in the end. It's all because I love you—Bang Yong Guk. A BAP Fic Yong Nam & Natasha DaeJae
1. Chapter 1

**BANGHIM/ PSYCHO/Part 1**

 **Title: Psycho**

 **Author: Bang Young Ran**

 **Rating: T *a while***

 **Genre: Yaoi/Psycho/Thriller/Romance/AU**

 **Length: chap (1 of 3)**

 **Main Cast:**

 **Hime Chan**

 **Bang Yong Guk ^^**

 **Support Cast:**

 **Jung Dae Hyun *dikit***

 **Yoo Young Jae *mention***

 **Disclaimer: B.A.P BangHim is TS Entertainment Boy Group and their parents, and it's Youngranie fic~ ^^**

 **Warning: TYPO! OOC! YAOI/BoysxBoys! PSYCHO-MANIAC! NO PLAGIARISM! NO BASHING!**

 **Author's Note:** Haloooo~~~ ^0^ FF ni trinspirasi dr (History-Psycho MV). Spesial Thank's wat (Keni Skaa) yg dah mw ngebuang2 wktu hanya utk ngopy-in ni english lyric d message-x Young Ran. TQ CHINGU^0^ U R THE BEST! d(=^0^=)b*two thumps up* Beberapa lirik dlm lgu-x jga Young Ran libatkan dlem ff ni. Young Ran saranin, Readers-nim semua nonton MV-x dulu biar lbih sreg. Dan klo bisa, pas bca, Readers-nim semua juga sambil dngerin tu MV^^ Ingat, ff ni cma bkal Young Ran post dsini. Ssst, ini 'rahasia' kita, ne? Jangan dibagi atopun di-copy ke siapapun. O ya, apa Readers-nim punya temen yg bsa disaranin utk bergabung ke grup? Orang yang bisa dipercaya?

Akhir kata, Happy reading, BABY~~~! ^0^ **Sst, it's our dirty-little secret v(=3=)v**

 **Summary:** Don't be afraid, now look at me. It's our romantic thriller. I'll be nice, so try to understand. You're gonna like this play. We'll both be smiling in the end. It's all because I love you—Bang Yong Guk.

DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ, JUST LEAVE IT, OK!?

.

.

~~( ^3)(.o )~~

.

.

TANPA BANYAK BACOT, LANGSUNG AJA CHECK IT OUT

HAPPY READIIIIIINNNNGGGGG... ^3^

.

.

.

 **Psycho**

 _Do you think I'll take it if you_ _ **scream**_ _out loud?_

 _Don't say_ _ **no**_ _, we both know that's not how you really feel._

 _I'm saying we should take this as far as we can go, Bad Boy._

 _Don't try to stop me, I can't hold it back anymore._

 _Don't be afraid, now look at me._

 _It's our_ _ **romantic thriller**_ _._

 _I'll be nice, so try to understand._

 _You're gonna like this play._

 _We'll both be smiling in the end._

 _It's all because_ _ **I love you.**_

"Himchanie, jangan sampai lupa menutup dan mengunci semua jendela maupun pintu, ne? Ingat, usahakan melakukannya lebih cepat agar angin malam tidak masuk."

Namja cantik tersebut mengingatkan putera tunggalnya untuk kesekian kalinya. Seolah melupakan fakta bahwa saat ini dia tengah berbicara dengan seorang pria dewasa berumur 22 tahun.

"Aigo, Umma...! Ne, ne, aku akan melakukan apa yang umma katakan. Lagipula umma sudah berulang kali mengingatkanku. Umma sadar itu? Kalian hanya akan pergi selama seminggu, kenapa malah bertingkah seolah akan pergi bertahun-tahun, eoh?!"

Dan tentu saja, namja cantik yang dipanggil 'Himchanie' mengeluh tidak terima atas sikap sang umma. Huft... inilah ruginya menjadi anak tunggal. Himchanie, atau Him Chan, seringkali... ah, apa namanya? Dipingit, ne?

Ya, sedari kecil Him Chan diperlakukan bagai seorang puteri oleh kedua orang tuanya. Bayangkan saja, bagaimana mungkin anak laki-laki tidak diijinkan untuk keluar bermain semaunya?! 'Kami tidak ingin kau terjatuh atau dijahili anak-anak yang lain', itulah alasan yang selalu digunakan oleh kedua orang tuanya. Alhasil, seorang Kim Him Chan tidak mempunyai teman bermain semasa kanak-kanak. Hal ini terus berlangsung hingga akhirnya, saat memasuki bangku _Senior High School_ , Him Chan memberanikan diri membuka diri; menghancurkan image ice prince yang selama ini selalu diasumsikan orang-orang tentangnya.

Wajah tampan sekaligus cantik lengkap dengan sikap ceria.

Siapa yang akan sanggup menolak Kim Him Chan?

"Omo~ _you're so cute when you mad._ Ara, ara, umma yang salah. Kami hanya mencemaskanmu, Chagi~"

"Umma-mu benar, Himchanie~ Kau tahu, 'kan, kami sangat menyayangimu lebih dari apapu—"

"Ara, ara. _Enough the drama_." Him Chan menghentikan sang appa sebelum semuanya 'terlambat'. Well, terkadang appanya lebih 'drama queen – atau king?' dibandingkan sang umma. "Sudah jam 10. Bukankah seharusnya appa dan umma berangkat ke bandara sekarang? Pesawat kalian berangkat jam 11, 'kan!?"

Him Chan tidak bermaksud mengusir orang tuanya, oke?

"Ah! Kau benar!" Ny. Kim memekik panik dengan mata membesar dan kedua tangan diletakkannya di kedua pipi. Membuat Him Chan jadi sangsi, apa benar ummanya ini berusia 43 tahun?! "Kalau begitu, kami berangkat, ne! Bye, Chagi~"

"Bye, Himchanie. Nanti kami akan mengabari kalau sudah sampai, ne!"

Him Chan hanya mengangguk-angguk. Butuh 2-3 menit berlalu hingga pada akhirnya, ia mendapati dirinya sendirian.

Sendirian.

Eum, sendirian...

SENDIRIAN!

"GYAAAAA~! _KIM HIM CHAN IS A FREE MAN!_ "

Percaya atau tidak, Him Chan sangat bahagia ditinggal pergi sendirian.

 _Yeah, he's a FREE man now~_

~~~~~~~p(=+.+=)(=0o0=)7~~~~~~~

"Kau yakin ingin pergi ke pesta besok, Hime Hyung? Bagaimana kalau nanti orang tuamu tidak mengijinkan!?"

Dahi Him Chan berjengit mendengar pertanyaan sang sahabat dari seberang sana. Pembicaraan sekelas remaja puber, eoh? Tidak diijinkan orang tua?! Apa-apaan itu!? Dan... Hime? _What the..._

"YAH! Kau panggil aku 'Hime' sekali lagi, Jung Dae Hyun... kubunuh kau! Lagipula orang tuaku tidak di rumah. Stop bersikap seolah-olah aku ini remaja-puber-yang-masih-membutuhkan-pengawasan-orang-tua."

Terdengar dengusan menyambut omelan Him Chan. Tentu saja Jung Dae Hyun lah pelakunya.

"Tsk! Bukankah itu kenyataannya!? Disebut apa lagi namanya kalau seseorang memanfaatkan kesempatan untuk menyelinap keluar, di saat orang tuanya tidak berada di rumah kalau bukan 'remaja puber', H-I-M-E Hyung~?" dendang Dae Hyun, sengaja memperjelas nama 'Hime' untuk memprovokasi Him Chan. Namja tampan berbibir penuh ini selalu melakukan hal tersebut. Tidak peduli seberapa banyakpun Him Chan mengancam akan menghabisi nyawanya. Toh, apa yang bisa namja cantik-super-manja seperti Him Chan bisa lakukan? Membunuh Dae Hyun dengan meracuni makanan yang dibuatnya?

Err... God, itu mungkin saja.

"Kau SANGAT menyebalkan, Jung-Babbo-Hyun! Pokoknya kau jemput saja aku nanti malam, arra!? Jam 10, oke?!"

Dae Hyun tidak langsung menjawab, yang ada Him Chan malah mendengar dengungan 'ng' dari sambungan ponsel mereka. Terdengar seperti seseorang yang tengah ragu. Wae?

"Eum... Hyung, bagaimana kalau jam 7 saja? Jam 10 terlalu larut. Aku tidak mau berada di lingkungan rumahmu jam segitu. Ingat dengan rumor 'Bang'? Tetanggamu yang aneh itu, Hyung?"

 _Oh._

'Bang'.

Terus terang Him Chan sering lupa kalau dirinya bertetangga dengan Keluarga Bang yang menurut rumor terkenal sangat aneh. Aneh, karena mereka lebih memilih desain interior kuno dari kayu diantara banyaknya desain interior modern minimalis yang menghiasi hampir seluruh komplek di tempat Him Chan tinggal. Aneh karena tidak satupun dari 'mereka' benar-benar menampakkan diri keluar. Berapakah jumlah manusia dalam Keluarga Bang sebenarnya? Apakah mereka memiliki pekerjaan? Apa pekerjaan mereka? Tidak ada yang tahu. Keluarga Bang adalah misteri. Tidak ada yang berani mencari tahu, diikuti berbagai desas-desus; mungkin 'Bang' adalah sekelompok mafia? Pembunuh? Atau... _psycho_?

 _Brrrrrr..._

Him Chan tanpa sadar bergidik ngeri. Entah kenapa ide 'sendirian' tidak lagi terdengar menyenangkan. Damn Jung Dae Hyun yang telah mengingatkannya akan keberadaan 'Bang' sebagai tetangga!

"Well, jam 7?"

"Ish! Ne, ne, jam 7 kalau begitu! Jangan terlambat!"

"Kkkk~ tidak akan. Sampai jumpa nanti malam, Hime Hyung. Bye~"

Dae Hyun tidak memberi Him Chan kesempatan untuk meneriakinya dan langsung memutuskan sambungan telepon. Membuat namja cantik tersebut kesal setengah mati sembari menggumamkan sesuatu yang terdengar seperti _'fuck you, Damn Brat'_ diantara gigi yang terkatup rapat.

Hening.

Sekarang Him Chan seratus persen yakin kalau 'sendirian' bukanlah ide yang bagus. Huft... apa boleh buat. Dia akan menginap di rumah Dae Hyun atau Young Jae saja sampai orang tuanya pulang nanti. _It's not that big deal, right?_

 _But unfortunately, yes, it's a big deal, Kim Him Chan._

 _A really. Big. Deal._

~~~~~~~p(=+.+=)(=0o0=)7~~~~~~~

Pagi itu, saat dirinya membuka tirai jendela kamar, Him Chan bersumpah merasakan 'sesuatu'. Ada perasaan kuat, firasatnya berteriak kalau dirinya... tengah diawasi.

Kamar Him Chan di lantai satu, bersebelahan dengan hunian 'Bang'.

'Bang'... mengawasinya?

 _Brrr..._

 _God..._ itu tidak mungkin, 'kan? Dia hanya bersikap paranoid.

Tsk, ini pasti karena bir yang ditenggaknya semalam! _Hangover._ Pasti!

"Berhenti berpikiran konyol, Kim Him Chan...! Kau hanya _hangover_!" Him Chan menceramahi dirinya sendiri sembari memukul sisi kepala dengan tangan terkepal.

Tapi...

Apa ini?

Sebutlah semacam insting karena Him Chan merasakan sisi kepalanya terbakar oleh tatapan... sesuatu?

Reflek, ia berbalik.

 _Deg~_

Namja cantik tersebut nyaris menahan nafas. Ia melihat sesuatu disana; tepatnya di antara sela tirai pada jendela atap yang sedikit terbuka, sepasang lingkaran kaca... AH! Itu... teropong..., 'kan?

 _Glup~_

 _What the..._

Him Chan mematung, ia membeku tanpa mampu mengalihkan tatapan dari dua lingkaran kaca yang tepat menatap ke arahnya di atas sana. Yang menakutkan, entah disengaja atau tidak, siapapun 'Bang' yang tengah mengawasi Him Chan saat ini, tampak seolah tidak bergeming meskipun jelas namja cantik itu telah memergoki aksinya.

 _Deg,_

 _Deg,_

 _Deg!_

Panik menguasai Him Chan hingga dengan terburu-buru namja cantik tersebut menyongsong jendela kamar dan menarik tirai putih yang sebelumnya ia buka agar menutup kembali. Persetan dengan sinar mentari pagi.

Dia ketakutan.

'Bang' sangat menakutkan.

 _Deg~_

Apakah rumor itu benar kalau mereka... _psycho_?

KRIIIINNGGGGGG!

Deringan keras dari pesawat telepon di meja nakas nyaris membuat jantung Him Chan copot. Dengan tangan bergetar diraihnya gagang telepon tersebut. Entah kenapa dirinya merasa was-was. Padahal, ini, 'kan, cuma menjawab telepon. Mungkin saja yang menelepon Dae Hyun atau Yo—

"Hi~ Kau terlihat sangat cantik pagi ini, Himchanie~"

 _DEG!_

Itu, jelas bukan Dae Hyun! Apalagi Young Jae! Keduanya tidak pernah berkata semanis itu pada Him Chan kecuali bila tengah meledek atau menginginkan sesuatu. Dan... keduanya tidak memiliki suara seberat dan sedalam itu.

"Si-siapa k—"

"Bukankah biasanya kau memakai piyama saat hendak tidur? Apa mabuk membuatmu kesulitan melakukannya?"

 _ **O. My. God.**_

Siapakah namja pemilik suara super berat ini?! Kena – ba-bagaimana dia bisa tahu kebiasaan Him Chan dan... apa yang semalam dilakukannya?! "Si-SIAPA KAU?!"

Teriakan frustasi si cantik malah bersambut tawa membahana dari seberang sana.

"HAHAHAHA, _how rude~_ Bukankah kita baru saja bertemu pandang? Kau... 'masih' tidak mengenaliku~ _Baby~_?"

 _ **DEG!**_

Bertemu pandang...

Reflek Him Chan menoleh ke arah tirainya yang tertutup. Marbel hitam makhluk cantik tersebut terbelalak horor, membayangkan dua lensa bulat sebuah teropong kini tengah mengamatinya dari jendela atap.

 **... BANG?!**

 _The Freak Bang calling him!?_

" _So_? Aku dapat melihat dari sini kalau kau sudah mengetahui siapa diriku. Kkkk~ salam kenal, Himchanie~ Aku Bang Yong Guk... 'pemuja' terberatmu~"

Deg~

"M-mwo?" Him Chan mencicit. Rambut halus di tengkuknya langsung berdiri. Fuck. Dia benar-benar ketakutan sekarang.

"Berhubung kau sudah menyadari kehadiranku... kurasa sudah waktunya kita bertemu."

 _What?_

" _Don't be afraid, Himchanie~ Now look at me._ _It's our romantic thriller. You're gonna like this play, Babe~_ "

Tut!

Him Chan tidak ingin mendengarnya lagi. Sambungan telepon diputusnya begitu saja, diiringi dengan bantingan pada pesawat telepon saat ia meletakkan gagangnya. Namja cantik tersebut mulai mengigiti kuku di jemari kanan, kebiasaan yang seringkali tanpa sadar ia lakukan bila tengah panik. Dan ketakutan.

Bagaimana tidak panik dan ketakutan?! Salah seorang dari 'Bang', yang memperkenalkan diri sebagai Bang Yong Guk, baru saja menghubungi telepon rumahnya dan mengatakan berbagai hal ngawur. Apa maksudnya dengan 'romantic thriller'? Waktunya bertemu? Dan apa-apaan itu segala pengetahuannya mengenai kebiasaan Him Chan?!

Seolah Bang Yong Guk dapat merasakannya.

Seolah Bang Yong Guk telah mengamatinya sejak lama...

Deg~

Itu... mungkin saja, 'kan? Him Chan hanya tidak menyadarinya selama ini.

Damn! Itu lebih menakutkan lagi!

KRIIIINNNGGGGGG!

Sialnya, telepon kembali berdering. Alih-alih menjawab, namja cantik yang duduk di tepian ranjang hanya menatap benda tersebut lama. Jika ada hal terakhir di dunia ini yang akan Him Chan lakukan, yaitu adalah mengangkat gagang telepon itu.

Tidak akan.

Itu pasti Bang Yong Guk.

Sebisa mungkin menjauh dari masala – err, 'predator psycho', adalah insting pertahanan diri alami yang semua orang normal miliki.

Lupakan tetangga aneh, freak, dan psycho bernama Bang Yong Guk.

 _Well, again, you thought wrong, Beautiful~_

~~~~~~~p(=+.+=)(=0o0=)7~~~~~~~

 _The moon is rising on this dangerous night,_ _  
_ _it's such a_ _ **dangerous night.**_ _  
_ _I'd love to see you._ _  
_ _What do you think?_ _  
_-

Tap,

Tap,

Tap~

Setiap langkah yang diambilnya terdengar begitu santai, berirama, dan cukup nyaring untuk sebuah kegelapan malam dimana yang terdengar hanyalah kesunyian dari lelapnya alam bawah sadar umat manusia.

Semua orang tertidur.

Namun tidak dengan Bang Yong Guk.

Kaus rajut hitam membalut tubuh langsing namja itu dengan sempurna, mencetak abs keras pada abdomen serta dada bidang yang kokoh. Skinny jeans hitam terlihat tidak kalah serasinya membalut kaki panjang tersebut.

Tidak ada yang mengetahui pasti siapa itu Bang Yong Guk. Namun yang jelas, siapapun yang melihat sosoknya akan langsung sepakat bahwa namja itu memiliki daya pikat dan pesona tersendiri dibalik feature kerasnya. Saat ia tersenyum, akan muncul gummy smile mengagumkan yang membuat orang lain tidak akan tahan untuk tidak balas tersenyum juga.

Tapi... senyuman yang menghiasi wajah Yong Guk saat ini jauh berbeda.

Namja itu menyeringai.

Bersiul pelan, ia merogoh saku celana, mengeluarkan sebuah penjepit kertas yang sudah ditarik sedemikian rupa hingga meruncing ujungnya. Yong Guk kemudian membungkuk, menyejajarkan wajah pada lubang kunci di sebuah pintu bercat putih.

Sedikit berkutat menggoyang dan menautkan penjepit kertas pada lubang kunci,

Klik~

Voila! Pintu putih di depannya tidak lagi terkunci.

Cklek.

"Fuu... fuu... fuu~"

Siulan masih setia menemani langkah anggun Yong Guk; melewati pintu, ruang tamu, ruang tengah, dan... berhenti di sebuah pintu bercat putih lainnya dengan name tag 'Strong-Chan's Room'.

 _When the light fades into_ _ **dusk**_ _,_

 _the whole world is on my side._

 _There's nobody by your side tonight._

 _I'll throw away all_ _ **rationality**_ _,_

 _I'll go get you._

Cklek~

 _ **"Hello, Beautiful~"**_

 **TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bang Young Ran Present :**

 **#**

 **PSYCHO**

 **Part 2**

 **(BANGHIM)**

 **#**

 _Don't go, don't hide from me~_

"Hyung... bercanda..., 'kan...?" Yoo Young Jae, dengan mata doe miliknya yang menakjubkan, memelototi Him Chan sangsi. Bukannya apa-apa, hanya saja... apa yang baru saja namja cantik itu katakan padanya terdengar seperti gurauan. Apa tadi? _Stalker? Psycho?_ Him Chan pikir, mereka hidup di dunia fiksi, eoh? Ini realita! Tidak ada yang seperti i—

"AISH! Aku serius, Babbo! Dia menghubungi telepon rumahku! Kau pikir kenapa aku 'rela' menginap di rumahmu kalau bukan karena ketakutan setengah mati?!"

Young Jae langsung mendengus mendengar kata 'rela' dari mulut Him Chan. Hyung-nya ini pikir, dia juga rela apa, acara 'menginap'nya dan Dae Hyun diganggu?! Terkadang Him Chan memang suka seenaknya, mengganggu kencan orang lain! Bahkan ini bukanlah yang pertama kalinya!

"Jangan berlebihan, Hyung. Sudah kubilang, 'kan, jangan minum terlalu banyak! Makanya otakmu jadi tidak beres seperti ini." Dengan kejam dan pedasnya Young Jae berceletuk. Bicara informal lagi!

Pouting, Him Chan melirik ke atas tempat tidur Young Jae, dimana Jung Dae Hyun tengah meminum cola dengan santai, dan sebungkus jumbo makanan ringan dalam pangkuan. Ukh! Kenapa Dae Hyun, orang yang sekiranya Him Chan pikir 'agak' peduli padanya, malah sesantai itu, eoh?! Demi Tuhan, Him Chan baru saja mengatakan kalau dia diamati oleh seorang psikopat!

"YAH! KENAPA KAU SANTAI SEKALI, EOH?! KAU TIDAK PEDULI PADA HYUNG-MU INI?!" teriak Him Chan kesal.

Sayangnya, yang diteriaki hanya melirik wajah cantik Him Chan dengan tatapan seolah bosan. "Aku peduli padamu, Hime Hyung. Hanya saja... _you're always be such a drama queen. How should I trust you~?_ "

"Humph! Lupakan! Aku tidak akan bicara dengan kalian lagi! Aku bahkan tidak mau bertemu dengan kalian dalam waktu dekat ini!" putus Him Chan sembari membawa kedua tangan bersidekap di dada. Merajuk, eoh? Benar-benar khas tipikal anak manja!

Young Jae dan Dae Hyun harus menggembungkan pipi dan menahan udara disana agar tidak menyemburkan tawa atas sikap kekanakan sang hyung. Terkadang membingungkan karena di antara mereka bukan Him Chan lah yang bersikap dewasa seperti yang seharusnya. Anggaplah tingkah laku Him Chan mencerminkan seorang maknae. Visual maknae, lebih tepatnya.

"Kalau begitu, kenapa hyung tidak pulang saja? Hyung tidak mau melihat kami, 'kan?!" kata Young Jae berceletuk, sengaja menggodai Him Chan. Dan seperti yang diduga, hyung-nya itu malah nyengir, memperlihatkan bunny tooth, lalu setelahnya memasang aegyo dengan marbel hitamnya yang dibesarkan. Oh, bahkan Young Jae bersumpah melihat kilau berkaca disana.

"Hehehe~ Untuk hari ini... saja, biarkan Chanie Hyung-mu menginap disini, ne, Youngie~?! _Please~~?_ "

Seandainya Him Chan tahu, aegyo yang ditunjukkannya bisa saja membahayakan dirinya bila dipertunjukkan kepada orang yang salah.

 _It's should be illegal, right?_

"Huft... baiklah. Aku sangat benci aegyo-mu, Hime Hyung."

"YAH! Jangan ikut-ikut Dae Hyun memanggilku begitu!"

~~~~~~~p(=+.+=)(=0o0=)7~~~~~~~

" _Seriously,_ Hime Hyung!? Kenapa aku harus menungguimu mandi segala?! Jika kau berpikir aku akan tergoda melihatmu mengenakan bathdrobe, kau sa – AH!" Dae Hyun mengakhiri gerutuannya dengan pekikan. Bagaimana tidak bila Him Chan langsung menggeplak belakang kepalanya keras!? "HIME HYUNG!"

"Sudah kubilang jangan memanggilku begitu. Dan kau, Jung-BABBO-Hyun, berhenti berpikiran yang tidak-tidak! Kau tidak setampan itu sampai-sampai ingin kugoda! Ewh~!"

Sewot dan jengkel, Dae Hyun sengaja mendahului Him Chan memasuki kamar. Dalam sekejap, aroma strawberry yang kuat langsung tercium. Ewh~ Dia tahu kalau Him Chan menyukai parfum ataupun produk perawatan berbau strawberry, tapi... haruskah hyung-nya itu membuat kamarnya semenyengat ini dengan aroma tersebut?!

"Yaiks! Hime Hyung! Apa kau menumpahkan sebotol parfum strawberry disini?!"

Bahkan Him Chan pun, menutup hidung dengan kening berkerut saat memasuki kamarnya. Loh? Wae? Bukankah yang membuat kamar namja cantik itu seperti ini adalah dirinya sendiri?

"D-Dae... Hyun..."

Dan sekarang Him Chan terdengar takut?

Dae Hyun akhirnya melirik makhluk cantik yang berdiri satu langkah di belakangnya tersebut.

Takut. Dan horor.

Hanya itulah yang dapat disimpulkan dari ekspresi Him Chan saat ini.

Wae?

Mengikuti arah pandang Him Chan, mata Dae Hyun sontak terbelalak saat didapatinya, di atas ranjang king size milik Him Chan, selimut terhampar, menutupi sebuah gundukan...

Eh? Gundukan?

I-itu... seseorang, 'kan?

Deg!

SESEORANG TENGAH TIDUR DI RANJANG?!

Seolah mengikuti insting, Dae Hyun perlahan bergerak mundur, mentamengi Him Chan dengan punggung. "Sstt..." bisiknya. "Apa hyung memiliki sesuatu yang bisa digunakan sebagai senjata?"

Him Chan mengangguk cepat. Bergetar namja cantik tersebut meraih tongkat baseball yang disembunyikannya di belakang meja lampu. Membuat Dae Hyun bertanya-tanya sendiri, kenapa namja feminine semacam Kim Him Chan, bisa memiliki benda se-manly(?) tongkat baseball?!

"Aku memintanya pada appa-ku sebagai hadiah ulang tahun saat aku kecil. Berhenti memandangi wajahku seperti itu, Babbo!"

Err, mungkin Dae Hyun terlalu shock hingga tidak bisa menyembunyikan ekspresi menghujat pada wajahnya. Alhasil, namja tampan berbibir penuh itu malah terkikik geli saat menerima tongkat baseball dari Him Chan. Terkikik dengan sangat, sangat pelan—tidak melupakan situasi yang tengah mereka alami.

Tongkat baseball dalam genggaman, Dae Hyun mengendap mendekati gundukan di atas tempat tidur.

Tep,

Tep,

Tep~

Him Chan hanya bisa mengekor di belakang sang sahabat. Mirip anak-anak yang meminta perlindungan dari orang tuanya setelah mengaku melihat 'monster' di bawah tempat tidur. "Yah! Bagaimana kalau orang itu memegang senjata?"

"Lalu?! Kita juga memegang senjata, Hyung! Jangan takut. Sekarang, lebih baik hyung menarik selimut itu, dan, aku akan memukulnya habis-habisan. Ne?!"

Meskipun berpikir ide yang Dae Hyun bisiki padanya terlalu beresiko, Kim Him Chan, untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidup, mengumpulkan keberanian. Tangannya yang putih tampak bergetar memegangi ujung selimut. Ia menunggu Dae Hyun berdiri di sisi ranjang yang satu lagi dan setelah mendapat aba-aba, Him Chan menyingkap selimut tersebut.

"HYAAAAATTTT!"

Err, ini bukan Dae Hyun yang berteriak menyuarakan semangat, tapi Him Chan. Terlalu berlebihan, eoh, untuk sebuah selimut ringan yang tidak ada apa-apanya?!

Buk! Buk! Buk!

Sementara Dae Hyun yang tidak ambil pusing akan ke-absurd-an sang hyung, malah langsung memukul 'seseorang' di balik selimut begitu saja. Sambil menutup mata. Eum... sebenarnya Dae Hyun juga takut setengah mati, hanya saja dia gengsi mengakuinya di depan Him Chan.

"RASAKAN! RASAKAN INI, BABBO!" teriak Dae Hyun tanpa menghentikan pukulan membabi-butanya. Tapi...

Plak!

"AUCH! YAH! HYUNG! Kenapa kau memukulku!?"

... sekarang namja tampan itu harus meringis kesakitan sembari memegangi belakang kepalanya yang baru saja Him Chan pukul.

"Kau baru saja memukul sebuah GULING dan BANTAL secara membabi-buta, Babbo!"

Yah. Bukannya 'seseorang' yang berada di balik selimut, melainkan sebuah bantal dan guling milik Him Chan sendiri.

"Tsk! Ternyata kau juga ketakutan, eoh?! Beraninya berlagak SOK hebat di depanku!" sindir Him Chan penuh penekanan, membuat bibir tebal Dae Hyun semakin manyun... well, bila itu memungkinkan.

"Siapapun dalam posisi kita tadi pastilah akan ketakutan, Hime Hyung~! Lagipula, kenapa tempat tidur hyung kacau begini? Sejak kapan hyung membiarkan tempat tidur berantakan seperti ini?!"

Gerutuan Dae Hyun lah yang menyadarkan Him Chan akan sesuatu.

Deg!

Dia...

Deg,

Tempat tidurnya... berantakan?

Deg!

BERANTAKAN?!

No! Kim Him Chan adalah seorang clean freak! Dia tidak pernah sekalipun membiarkan tempat tidurnya berantakan seperti ini. Bahkan, Him Chan bisa dikatakan tidak pernah menggunakan selimut di tempat tidur saking bersikerasnya menjaga kerapian!

Deg~

Lalu...

"D-Dae..." Bergetar, Him Chan memulai. "A-aku... tidak meninggalkan kamar ini dengan keadaan seperti ini," jelasnya, menatap nanar sang sahabat. "Ku-kurasa... seseorang me-menerobos ka-kamarku." Him Chan bahkan nyaris tercekik menyuarakan kata-kata terakhir.

Mendadak rasa panik itu kembali.

Him Chan takut. Selama hidupnya, tidak pernah sekalipun ia menghadapi peristiwa aneh seperti ini.

DEG!

Ah, haruskah ia menyebutnya 'mencekam'?

Karena...

Tepat di permukaan kaca tinggi pada sudut ruangan, sesuatu tergantung.

Sebuah lembar persegi besar...

Dengan sosok black and white Kim Him Chan tercetak di dalamnya.

Deg,

Sebuah foto.

Foto Him Chan yang diambil secara diam-diam.

Deg!

— _LUV UR SWEET SCENE..._

 _HOW I WISH THAT U D'ONE DAT I CUDDLE WITH INSTEAD._

 _DON'T GO, DON'T HIDE FROM ME_ —

Bukan hanya warna hitam-putih, warna merah menyala dari huruf-huruf tersebut juga menghiasi tepat di bawah dagu Him Chan pada foto.

" _What the..."_ Dae Hyun bergumam tidak percaya. Pemandangan seperti ini, tentu akan sangat menarik bila disaksikan dari layar televisi. Seseorang akan langsung berteriak 'Larilah! Selamatkan dirimu!' dengan excited-nya.

Tapi...

Ini bukan film.

"D-Dae... B-Bang... ku-ku... rasa... i-ini perbuatan... _Nya._ "

DEG!

Oke, Dae Hyun menarik kata-katanya. Him Chan bukan seorang Drama Queen kali ini. Ia mempercayai Him Chan. Tanpa ragu.

~~~~~~~p(=+.+=)(=0o0=)7~~~~~~~

Matanya yang tajam menyipit, berusaha memfokuskan pandangan di antara silinder tabung berujung lensa cembung. Saat mendapati apa yang diinginkan, seringai puas beserta _eye smile_ menghiasi wajah tampannya.

Bang Yong Guk.

Kembali melakukan aktifitas rutin yang... entah sejak kapan menjadi favoritnya; mengamati Kim Him Chan dari kamar atap melalui teropong.

Orang-orang menyebutnya obsesi. _But for Yong Guk, it's called 'love'. He fall so deep in love with the beauty that called Kim Him Chan._

Himchanie, panggilan dari kedua orang tuanya.

Hime, panggilan dari sahabatnya.

Dan ' **Beautiful** ', sekedar hadiah kecil dari mulut Yong Guk karena memang, makhluk cantik tersebut pantas mendapatkannya.

Oh~

 _He fall in love~_

'Hiks~ Ba-bagaimana ini, Dae?! A-aku takut!'

Pekik-tangis Him Chan terdengar bergema di kamar atap yang Yong Guk huni. Suara tersebut berasal dari televisi kecil di meja nakas, tepat di samping jendela besar tertutup tirai putih.

Layar televisi memperlihatkan Him Chan tengah menangis, berpegangan erat seolah tidak ada hari esok pada lengan sahabatnya. Pemandangan tersebut membuat kedua tangan Yong Guk terkepal erat di sisi tubuh. Ia tidak suka. Seharusnya dirinyalah yang berada di samping Him Chan! Bukan pemandangan seperti ini yang Yong Guk harapkan saat memasang beberapa unit kamera tersembunyi di kamar pujaan hatinya tersebut!

"Guk-ah, kau membuatnya menangis!"

Yong Guk berpaling, menemukan sosok Bang Yong Nam, kembaran identiknya yang lebih tua beberapa menit, di samping tempat tidur.

"Iya, Hyung! Kau membuat Uri Beautiful ketakutan!"

Kali ini Yong Guk menengok ke sudut ruangan. Bertepatan di dekat jendela besar tertutup tirai putih lainnya, Bang Jun Hong, atau yang biasa dipanggilnya Zelo, sang maknae, tengah mengintip ke balik tirai dengan teropong di tangannya.

Terkadang, Yong Guk lupa kalau 'The Beautiful' bukan hanya 'My', tapi... 'Uri'.

"Bisakah kalian tidak muncul tiba-tiba seperti itu?!" protes Yong Guk menggerutu. Ia berniat mengacuhkan Yong Nam yang mendekat padanya dan memilih untuk kembali berkutat dengan teropong yang diarahkan kembali ke kamar Him Chan. Hanya saja...

Srat~

Brugh!

Grap!

Yong Nam seolah terprovokasi sesuatu hingga dengan kekuatan penuh membalik tubuh sang adik kembar dan menghempaskan punggungnya ke dinding. Tangan kanannya yang lebar langsung mencengkeram rahang Yong Guk keras. _"Listen, My Identical Little Brother~_ _ **You**_ _don't get to tell me_ _ **what**_ _to do. If I wanna do it, I just_ _ **do**_ _it. You got it?!"_

Oh, The Temperamental Bang Yong Nam.

"Lepaskan aku!" Yong Guk berkata keras kepala. Dibalasnya tatapan tajam Yong Nam dengan intensitas yang sama.

Well, ada yang berkata jika kembar identik sangat akrab satu dengan yang lainnya. Ikatan batin, kata mereka. Tapi hal itu tampaknya secuilpun tidak berlaku bagi Yong Guk dan Yong Nam. Keduanya sering bersitegang. Memiliki segala kesamaan menjadi malapetaka bagi mereka. Contohnya, mereka 'jatuh cinta' setengah mati kepada orang yang sama; Kim Him Chan.

Dua persaingan seolah tidak cukup, Bang Jun Hong kemudian melompat ke dalam arena pertarungan dan mengumumkan bahwa dirinya juga menginginkan hal yang sama; Kim Him Chan. Lama bersitegang, dimana kata 'My' menjadi rebutan, akhirnya mereka memutuskan kata 'Uri' lah pilihan yang tepat. Setidaknya, untuk saat ini.

"Ukh~ Uri Beautiful dipeluk namja itu!"

Gerutuan Zelo membuat ketegangan diantara hyung kembarnya buyar. Alhasil, keduanya bergegas mengintip ke balik tirai jendela dengan teropong masing-masing.

Sebenarnya mereka tidak perlu lagi melakukan hal itu karena... bukankah Yong Guk sudah memasang kamera tersembunyi? Mereka tinggal melihat apa yang terjadi dari layar monitor di meja!

Tapi...

Cara lama cenderung lebih menarik.

 _Classic._

'Sstt... tenanglah, Hime Hyung~'

Namja itu, Dae Hyun, tampak berusaha menenangkan Him Chan dengan mengusap-ngusap punggungnya pelan.

'Hiks~ kenapa hal ini bisa terjadi padaku?! A-aku tidak pernah melakukan hal yang buruk selama ini! Satu-satunya hal buruk yang ku-kulakukan ha-hanyalah pergi minum-minum bersamamu dan Young Jae kemarin! Hiks~'

Suara Him Chan terdengar bergetar dan frustasi.

Omo, apa makhluk cantik ini tidak tahu kalau dirinya sudah melakukan 'hal buruk' terhadap ketiga Bang Bersaudara? Tanpa menyadari, Him Chan membuat mereka mabuk dan terpesona akan kecantikannya. Tanpa menyadari, Him Chan telah menyeret segala _rationality_ dari otak ketiga orang itu, menggantinya dengan kegilaan, dan obsesi untuk mendapatkan makhluk cantik tersebut melalui berbagai cara.

Sadarnya Him Chan atas 'perhatian' yang mereka tunjukkan melalui jendela kamar atap selama ini, menjadi sebuah momentum peringatan.

 _Something gonna happen~_

Genderang telah dibunyikan.

 _The game's start._

 _((('You're gonna like this play, Beautiful~")))_

'Bagaimana kalau kita melapor polisi, Hyung?'

Oh, namja yang memeluk Him Chan mulai membuat ketiga Bang Bersaudara geram.

'A – Hiks! Ani! Ja – hiks! Jangan! Apa yang nanti akan orang tuaku pikirkan, Dae?! Me – hiks! Mereka baru memberiku kebebasan, dan dengan ke-kejadian ini, kalau sampai mereka tahu... a-aku yakin, tidak akan pernah men – hiks! Mendapatkan kebebasan lagi! Hiks~'

 _Glup~_

Reflek ketiga Bang menelan saliva nyaring.

Kenapa?

Ini pastilah ada hubungannya dengan air mata dan isakan tangis diantara kata yang Him Chan perdengarkan.

Selama ini mereka hanya bisa melihat. Namun sekarang? Mereka juga bisa mendengar suara berat namun serak dari bibir pink sang pujaan.

Demi Tuhan, tangisan Him Chan begitu menggoda. Membuat otak siapapun akan berpikiran jauh dan membayangkan hal terlarang namun dibumbui kenikmatan surga bersama namja cantik itu.

'Tapi, Hyung...! Ini tidak bisa dibiarkan begitu saja! Orang ini gila! Coba kalau semalam kau tidak menginap di rumah Youngie!? Sesuatu yang buruk pasti sudah terjadi padamu, Hyung!'

Yong Nam langsung mendelik tajam sang saudara kembar, "kau tidak berencana mencuri start dari kami, 'kan?" tanya-nya menuduh. Yong Guk langsung menyeringai, menantangnya.

"Menurutmu?"

"YAH! Aku serius, Yong Guk. Kalau sampai kau berbuat curang, maka perjanjian kita batal. Akan kupastikan tidak ada lagi yang bisa kau lakukan dalam hidupmu kecuali menyesalinya. Arra?! Dan itu juga berlaku untukmu, Jun Hong."

Zelo yang ikut-ikutan diberi ultimatum hanya memutar bola mata jengah dari tempatnya. Benar-benar. Terkadang... ia bosan dengan segala omong kosong yang keluar dari mulut Yong Nam. Mungkin... suatu hari dia harus membuat mulut kakaknya itu tidak berfungsi sama sekali; bahkan untuk sekedar menelan bubur.

"Howh, _please~_! Apa aku terlihat licik di matamu, Hyung? Aku bahkan hanya membuntuti dan memotret 'Beautiful' dari jauh. Tidak seperti Yong Guk Hyung, dia bahkan memasuki kamar 'Beautiful' tanpa membicarakannya dengan kita!"

Well, meskipun Yong Guk lebih baik dari Yong Nam, toh, ini adalah persaingan. Jadi... Zelo dengan santai berceletuk dan 'mengumpankan' hyung nomor duanya pada Yong Nam.

Dalam persaingan, harus ada setidaknya seseorang yang berperan sebagai 'pengalih', 'kan? Berhubung Zelo tidak mau melakukannya, maka, Yong Guk lah yang ia kambing- hitam-kan.

Ya, Bang Zelo memang terlihat innocent, pendiam, dan tidak banyak bertingkah seperti kedua hyung-nya. Hanya saja... dia adalah raja dari segala kelicikan.

"YAH! _DAMN YOU, ZELO!_ Kenapa kau malah menjatuhkanku?!" raung Yong Guk marah. Jika saja Yong Nam tidak mencengkeram kerah kemejanya saat ini, Yong Guk pastilah akan menyongsong si maknae dan menghancurkan seringai menyebalkan yang saat ini terplester di wajahnya. Beraninya Zelo memanfaatkan kelabilan temperamen Yong Nam untuk menjatuhkannya! _FUCK!_

"Setelah kupikir-pikir... kata-kata Zelo ada benarnya. Apa itu benar, Litte Brother? Akhir-akhir ini kau sering sekali bertindak tanpa mendiskusikannya dengan kami. Jangan-jangan... kau memang merencanakan sesuatu yang licik~?" dendangan Yong Nam memang terdengar manis, namun bisikan penuh peringatan dan intimidasi begitu kental dalam setiap ucapannya.

 _Fuck,_ Yong Nam memakan umpan yang dilempar Zelo dengan baik.

"Aku tidak merencanakan apa-apa, Yong Nam! Satu-satunya yang licik disini adalah bocah itu! Kau tidak ingat bagaimana dia mengadu-domba kita selama ini?!"

"HAHAHA~" Zelo mulai tertawa keras seperti maniak. Cara Yong Guk membela diri terdengar menyedihkan di telinganya. Yong Nam yang temperamental juga sama menyedihkannya! Ah~ tampaknya, persaingan ini akan dengan mudah dimenangkan oleh seorang Bang Jun Hong.

' _Such a shameless~ A bunch of fool~'_

 **TBC**

NB : Inget, jdulnya PSYCHO, brarti, crita ni ff bkalan bkin klian pusing-tujuh-keliling#Plakk. _Watch carefully, properly, if u wanna make out the craziness of my mind~_ YOU'RE GONNA LIKE THIS PLAY*singing with HISTORY* _Khekheke~~_ *ketawa serem*


	3. Chapter 3

**Bang Young Ran Present :**

 **#**

 **PSYCHO**

 **Part 3**

 **(2BANGHIM/ZECHAN)**

 **#**

 _ **Don't go, don't hide from me~**_

 _ **Did you think you'd be done with me?**_

 _ **Well, you thought wrong.**_

Sebotol parfum,

Sisir,

Dan sebotol sabun mandi cair.

 _Freaking hell._

Bagaimana Him Chan akan membuat laporan ke polisi bila hanya barang-barang tersebutlah yang menghilang dari kamarnya!?

Mereka akan menatapnya aneh, 'kan?

Lalu setelahnya, kedua orang tuanya akan mulai berpikiran kalau anak semata-wayang mereka gila.

Tidak.

Him Chan tidak akan pernah melaporkan kejadian ini kepada pihak berwajib!

"Sekarang kau percaya padaku?!" tanya Him Chan menuntut. Ia mulai tidak sabar karena Young Jae tidak bereaksi apa-apa dan hanya menatapi lembaran foto dengan 'kata-kata menakutkan' yang Dae Hyun sodorkan padanya sedari tadi. Apa yang sebenarnya ada di pikiran namja berpipi _chubby_ ini? Dia jelas terlihat tengah menganalisa sesuatu.

"Entahlah, Hime Hyung. Ini hanya... tidak nyata?" Young Jae berbisik sangsi untuk dua kata terakhir. _How great_. Seakan Him Chan tidak mengalami dilema yang sama saja.

"Kau memegang fotoku yang jelas diambil secara diam-diam, dan disana tercantum 'pesan' mengerikan. _Wake up, Mr. Yoo! Say 'hello' to the reality!_ " cetus Him Chan jengkel. Apa perlu 'Bang' melakukan sesuatu yang mengerikan padanya dulu baru Young Jae percaya?!

 _Deg._

Melakukan sesuatu yang mengerikan...

Him Chan bergetar, terpengaruh oleh kata-kata di dalam otaknya sendiri. Tapi... dia tidak perlu takut lagi, 'kan? Toh, sekarang dirinya telah berada di rumah Young Jae. Dia juga sudah membawa satu koper perlengkapan beserta pakaiannya. Him Chan tidak perlu kembali ke rumahnya dan berurusan dengan pria mengerikan bernama Bang Yong Guk. Setidaknya, sampai kedua orang tuanya kembali.

Bicara soal 'kembali', ini baru memasuki hari ke tiga.

Huft... dalam 3 hari, Him Chan telah mendapati dirinya terlibat dalam masalah serius. Apa keberuntungannya seburuk itu? Tidak semua orang berhadapan dengan seorang psikopat dalam perjalanan hidupnya, bukan? Bahkan untuk seukuran 'anak rumahan' seperti Him Chan.

"Kau harus mempercayai Hime Hyung, Youngie." Dae Hyun akhirnya angkat bicara. Syukurlah. Tunggu, sejak kapan nama 'Hime Hyung' menjadi panggilan _official_ couple ini, eoh?! "Aku melihat sendiri kekacauan yang orang itu buat di tempat tidur Hime Hyung. Kurasa... dia tidur disana semalaman. Dan... beberapa barang pribadi Hime Hyung menghilang. Barang-barang yang tidak lazim untuk diambil oleh orang biasa. Kurasa... orang bernama Bang Yong Guk ini _stalker,_ atau kemungkinan terburuk, _psycho._ "

Young Jae terbelalak.

Bukan, bukan kata-kata _'stalker'_ maupun _'psycho'_ lah yang menarik perhatiannya. Tapi...

"Kau bilang 'Bang Yong Guk'?"

Reaksi aneh namja berpipi _chubby_ di tempat tidur membuat Him Chan dan Dae Hyun saling bertukar pandang penuh tanya. _Wae?_

"Ne. Namja itu memperkenalkan dirinya dengan nama itu saat menelepon Hime Hyung. Wae, Youngie?"

Young Jae terlihat ingin mengatakan sesuatu. Sejenak ia membuka mulut, namun kemudian menutupnya cepat dan menggeleng ragu. "Tidak. Kita tidak mungkin membicarakan 'Bang Yong Guk' yang sama," gumamnya lirih, terdengar seperti meyakinkan diri.

 _NO._ Sudah cukup dengan teka-teki! Him Chan tidak membutuhkan pertanyaan lainnya untuk membuatnya pusing!

"Apa maksudmu, Youngie? A-apa kau..." Marbel hitam milik Him Chan terbelalak, sesuatu bagai menghantam ruang dadanya, membuat nafasnya tercekat. Benarkah yang ada di pikirannya ini? "Apa kau mengenal seseorang bernama 'Bang Yong Guk'?!" Well, jangan salahkan Him Chan bila saat ini dia terdengar menuntut.

"Benarkah itu, Youngie?" Dae Hyun terlihat sama penasarannya dengan Him Chan. Namja tampan itu bahkan melompat ke atas tempat tidur dan duduk dengan posisi kedua lutut tertekuk layaknya kodok di samping sang kekasih. Untunglah saat ini mereka tengah terlibat pembicaraan serius. Kalau tidak, Dae Hyun harus bersiap-siap berteriak kesakitan karena Young Jae tidak diragukan lagi akan mencekal keras lehernya; ganjaran yang selalu ia dapat tiap kali membuat kacau tempat tidur namja manis itu.

"Di kampusku ada seorang senior bernama Bang Yong Guk. Tapi... kurasa dia bukanlah 'Bang Yong Guk' yang mengganggu Hime Hyung. Bang Yong Guk yang kukenal adalah pria baik. Dia sangat cerdas dan memiliki banyak prestasi mengagumkan jadi... yah, kurasa kita tidak membicarakan 'Bang Yong Guk' yang sama."

Seseorang bernama Bang Yong Guk tidak hanya satu di dunia ini...,

 _... 'kan?_

~~~~~~~p(=+.+=)(=0o0=)7~~~~~~~

 _ **Nobody is going to believe you~**_

 _ **They'll think there's no way I could do something like this.**_

 _ **I'm well known, a great guy…**_

 _ **That's what I'm like during the day, oh~**_

"Oppa! Kau hebat! Bagaimana oppa melakukannya? Kami bahkan yakin sudah menyambung nyaris semua kabel ke setiap unit suku cadang, tapi... Ukh! Bagaimana caramu melakukannya, Oppa?!"

Yong Guk hanya melemparkan cengiran gummy smile-nya yang mempesona. Dapat dilihatnya yeoja mungil berambut cokelat tersebut langsung terpana, semburat pink – err, merah, lebih tepatnya, langsung menghiasi kedua pipi si yeoja. Oh, Bang Yong Guk selalu tahu betapa senyuman unik miliknya membuat orang-orang terpana. "Kkkk~ kau terlalu berlebihan, Jimin-ssi. Aku rasa kalian mungkin melewatkan satu kabel yang tadi kusambungkan. Keberuntungan, kau tahu?" celetuk Yong Guk merendah, yang sontak mengundang dengus jengkel frustasi dari semua anggota grup kelompoknya.

Well, Bang Yong Guk sangat pintar. Namja itu terkenal; baik dari segi penampilan, maupun otak cerdasnya yang selalu berhasil membuat kagum setiap dosen di Kyung Hee Cyber University.

Cerdas.

Populer.

Hanya itu yang orang-orang tahu tentangnya.

Hal-hal lain semacam tempat tinggal dan latar belakang... oh, tampaknya tidak ada yang mau ambil pusing menanyai namja itu. Kalaupun ada yang penasaran, Yong Guk langsung dengan cerdas berkata, 'Tidakkah cukup jika kalian mengenal aku yang berdiri di hadapan kalian saat ini?'

Dan sejujurnya, 'mereka' tidak pernah _complaint_. Toh, Bang Yong Guk di hadapan mereka adalah sosok sempurna.

"Kalian lihat? Yong Guk Sunbae sangat pintar dan populer." Young Jae berbisik pelan, sebisa mungkin membuat keberadaan mereka tidak diketahui.

Mereka sangat nekat, eoh?!

Mengintip bersama-sama dari jendela kelas dengan kaki tertekuk di permukaan meja. Kalau saja Yong Guk tidak sepintar itu, Young Jae pastilah berkemungkinan memiliki satu kelas mata pelajaran yang sama dengannya. Dengan begitu, mereka tidak perlu bersembunyi seperti ini, 'kan!? Young Jae bisa saja menyelinapkan Dae Hyun dan Him Chan ke dalam kelas.

"Huft... kurasa kau benar!" Him Chan menyerah pasrah, berbalik dan tanpa pikir panjang menghempaskan punggung keras untuk bersandar pada dinding di samping jendela. Dae Hyun dan Young Jae reflek berjengit. _Damn! That's must be hurt so—_

"Akh! _FUCK!_ "

 _—much._

Sepasang kekasih di atas meja hanya menggeleng prihatin, sekaligus malu, melihat Him Chan langsung berdiri dan melompat-lompat kesakitan dengan kedua tangan berusaha menjangkau punggung. Babbo. Tidak seharusnya Him Chan menghempaskan punggung ke dinding beton seperti itu.

"Hime Hyung, kau baik-baik sa—"

"Apa yang sebenarnya kalian lakukan disini?"

Siiiiinnnnggg...

 _Fuck._

 _Holy..._

Him Chan membatu. Begitupula dengan Young Jae dan Dae Hyun. Bagaimana tidak? Tepat di samping meja yang mereka gunakan sebagai 'alat bantu' untuk mengintip, telah berdiri seorang pria paruh baya berkacamata super tebal. Rasanya belum beberapa menit ini namja berkacamata itu memberi instruksi di depan kelas yang sedang mereka amati.

Dan lagi... semua penghuni ruang kelas di sana... menatap mereka bertiga nanar...

Tidak terkecuali dengan Bang Yong Guk...

 _Shit._

 _Spying mission is failed miserably._

#########^3^#########

"Ukh, aku diberi detensi karena kalian!" Young Jae menggerutu, menghempas gelas jusnya ke atas meja kayu untuk menambah efek dramatis. Sontak Him Chan dan Dae Hyun menundukkan kepala; bukan karena omelan Young Jae, tapi karena nyaris seluruh pengunjung cafe menatap ke arah mereka penasaran—atau mungkin merasa terganggu akibat suara berisik yang teman chubby mereka ciptakan.

"Yah, _you catching interest!_ Jangan berlebihan. Sekali mendapat detensi tidak akan membuat _score_ nomor satu-mu turun ke angka 5! Err, setidaknya tidak lebih dari satu angka~ kkkk~" celetukan Dae Hyun membuat sang namjachingu menatap tajam ke arahnya. Bercanda di saat tidak tepat, eoh?!

 _"You. Not. Gettin'. Laid. Tonight."_ putus Young Jae dengan wajah datarnya sembari menunjuk-nunjuk dada Dae Hyun di setiap kata.

"Mwo?! NO! Kau sudah janji kita akan melakukan marathon _makin' love_ setelah selesai ujian! Sudah 2 minggu, Youngie~! Kau janji padaku!"

 _"My answer is still 'NO'. You got it?"_

"Hiks, Youngie...! _My lil' brother already frustrated!_ " Sekarang Dae Hyun terisak, tangannya dengan childish menggoyang-goyang frustasi lengan kanan Young Jae.

"Err... Guys? Bisa kalian membicarakan 'hal' pribadi di tempat lain?" tegur Him Chan menyela kedua sahabatnya dengan wajah bersemu. Firasatnya berkata kalau Dae hyun dan Young Jae tidak lagi ingat kalau mereka sedang berada di tempat umum. Bahkan, keduanya mungkin tidak ingat kalau Him Chan juga ada di sana, menyaksikan semua rengekan, penolakan, dan, betapa frustasinya seorang Jung Dae Hyun yang di- _ban sex_ oleh sang namjachingu selama 2 minggu lamanya-.-

"Lagipula kita tidak bisa melakukannya, Dae. Ingat, Hime Hyung menginap di rumahku sampai orang tuanya kembali."

Oke, kenapa Young Jae terdengar mengeluhkan keberadaan Him Chan, eoh?! Kesannya... namja cantik itu menjadi _'cockblock'_ diantara mereka. Aish...

"Tsk! Oke, oke! Kalian pergilah kencan kemanapun malam ini. Tapi maaf, aku tidak bisa meninggalkan apartemenmu, Youngie. Mungkin kalian bisa ke hotel atau segala macamnya. Aku yang traktir." Him Chan menambahkan ketika dilihatnya Dae Hyun membuka mulut hendak protes. Mau bagaimana lagi? Him Chan tidak berani menginap di hotel sendirian. Lebih aman di apartemen Young Jae dibanding di luar, pikirnya.

Sesaat wajah Dae Hyun tampak sumringah, namun... meninggalkan Him Chan sendirian... apa tidak terlalu beresiko? "Hyung, kau yakin bisa sendirian di apartemen?"

Kibasan tangan santai disertai dengusan childish menampik kekhawatiran Dae Hyun. _"Ukh! I'm cool. Just go, You Two~!"_

Dae Hyun dan Young Jae saling melirik satu-sama-lain. Beberapa saat keduanya tampak berdiskusi tanpa suara. Membuat Him Chan penasaran; apakah mungkin, dua sejoli ini bisa membaca pikiran masing-masing? Itu mustahil, 'kan?

"Baiklah, Hime Hyung. Tapi ingat, jika nanti terjadi sesuatu, jangan segan menghubungiku atau Dae, ne?!"

~~~~~~~p(=+.+=)(=0o0=)7~~~~~~~

Him Chan tengah bersuka cita menyiapkan makan malam untuk dirinya sore itu ketika _ringtone_ dari _smartphone_ -nya yang diletakkan di meja makan berbunyi.

—UMMA—

 _Frack._

Umma-nya menelepon ke ponsel... itu berarti, dia sudah menghubungi telepon rumah.

Pip!

"N-Ne, Umma?"

" _KIM HIM CHAN! Kemana saja kau?! Umma menghubungi telepon rumah sedari tadi dan tidak ada yang mengangkatnya! Jangan katakan kau masih di luar rumah se-sore ini!?"_

Ukh!

Bahkan Him Chan tidak perlu menunggu waktu lama untuk mendengar sang umma berteriak. "Aku... di apartemen Young Jae, Umma. Dia membantuku mengerjakan tugas kampus... ta-tapi sebentar lagi aku pulang, kok! Kami baru saja selesai!" terbata, Him Chan berbohong semampunya.

Sesaat terjadi keheningan. Him Chan sampai menggigiti bibir bawah dengan gigi seri berbentuk kelincinya karena gugup; takut kalau sang umma mencurigai... sesuatu?

" _Kau kuliah jurusan musik dan seingat umma... bukankah Young Jae kuliah di bidang mesin, cyber, atau kabel dan segala macamnya? Lalu, tugas seperti apa yang kau kerjakan dengannya?"_

Tuh, kan...!

Umma-nya yang cantik ini terlalu jeli!

"Em... err... matematika? Umma tahu sendiri aku tidak pernah lulus dalam mata kuliah itu?!"

 _Nice shot,_ Kim Him Chan.

" _... oh. Ya, sudah, cepat pulang, ara?! Umma meneleponmu sebenarnya karena sesuatu."_

"Err... sesuatu? Apa?"

" _Apa surat bisnis milik appa-mu sudah sampai?"_

Deg.

Him Chan memucat seketika. Bagaimana dia bisa tahu?! Toh, sudah nyaris dua hari dia tidak lagi tidur di rumah mereka! Jika umma-nya tahu...

" _... han... Himchanie!"_

"E-eh? Eoh, Umma?"

Terdengar hembusan nafas panjang di seberang sana. Him Chan dapat membayangkan bagaimana umma-nya yang cantik itu akan mengurut batang hidung dengan kening berkerut tiap-kali sesuatu tidak berjalan sesuai keinginannya—tipikal _diva,_ seperti Him Chan.

" _Huft... Chagi...! Ada apa denganmu? Kau tidak fok – AH! APA KAU SAKIT, CHAGI?! OH, NO! YEOBO, URI-LIL'-BUNNY SA—"_

"UMMA! Aku baik-baik saja!" Him Chan terpaksa berteriak keras sebelum sang umma ber-histeris-ria tanpa alasan yang jelas. Aish... sakit? Dikejar 'orang sakit', iya! Bang is the sick one in here.

Secepat datangnya, secepat itu pula histeris sang umma pergi. Berikutnya Him Chan dapat mendengar kikikan tawa dari namja cantik itu, plus omelan tidak jelas appa-nya. Berkata bahwa anae-nya nyaris membuatnya serangan jantung.

" _Kkkk~ Syukurlah kalau kau tidak apa-apa, Chagi. Jadi bagaimana surat bisnisnya? Kau sudah memeriksa kotak surat kita pagi ini?"_

"Ng... belum? Tadi pagi aku langsung ke kampus, Umma. Apakah... surat itu sangat penting?"

" _Ne! Surat itu akan menentukan berhasil atau tidaknya perluasan perusahaan appa-mu, tahu! Umma malah ingin kau kembali mengirimnya ke sini. Makanya, cepat pulang, aro? Kirim surat itu malam ini juga melalui email. Ingat, itu surat penting! Ah, client appa-mu sudah datang. Bye, Himchanie~ Nanti umma hubungi lagi setelah kau pulang. Mmuaaachh~!"_

" _I Love you, Himchanie!"_ Suara berat sang appa terdengar berteriak sebelum sambungan telepon diputus dari seberang.

Tuuuuuuuuutttttt...

Makhluk cantik di kursi mematung.

Pulang...

Pulang...

T-tapi... bagaimana dengan... The Creepy Bang...?

NO!

Bahkan Young Jae dan Dae Hyun sekarang tidak bersamanya...

Dia... sendirian? NO!

"God... apa aku harus menghubungi mereka?" Bergetar, jemari Him Chan mulai menekan _speed dial_ 3 di _smarthphone_ -nya. Namun... belum sempat bar icon di bawah foto Dae Hyun bergerak, namja cantik tersebut mengurungkan niat dan secepat mungkin meng-cancel panggilannya. Kenapa, eoh?

Err... setelah dipikir-pikir... bukankah ummanya hanya menyuruh untuk mengambil surat dan mengirimkannya lewat _email?_ Itu tidak sulit! Lagipula... ini sore hari. Matahari masih bersinar terang.

"Baiklah! Akan kulakukan sendiri!" putus si cantik dengan tekat penuh.

Entah darimana datangnya keberanian tersebut.

#########^3^#########

Celingak,

Celinguk.

Lompat sana,

Lompat sini.

Kim Him Chan tidak ubahnya bertingkah seperti maling jemuran di depan pagar teralis rumahnya sendiri. Sebentar-sebentar makhluk cantik itu melirik kediaman Bang yang selalu terlihat sunyi; mirip rumah hantu, kalau boleh dibilang. Siapa tahu saja, tiba-tiba ada namja _psycho_ yang muncul dari arah pintu? Him Chan harus waspada.

Claaaaaang...!

Ish! Kenapa engsel pagar rumahnya berderit senyaring ini, eoh?!

Sedikit menggerutu, Him Chan akhirnya mengendap melewati pagar dan tanpa membuang waktu menyongsong kotak surat berbentuk rumah merpati yang berada di antara rambatan sulur-sulur mawar merah; bunga favorit sang umma.

Saat pintu kecil pada kotak tidak bisa dibuka, barulah Him Chan tersadar kalau kotak surat selalu dikunci. Dan kuncinya... berada...

 **Glup~**

Si cantik menelan saliva nyaring. Tenggorokannya mendadak kering kerontang begitu melirik ke arah rumah.

Shit! Shit! SHIIIIITTTTT!

KUNCI KOTAK SURAT DI DALAM LACI MEJA NAKAS RUANG TENGAH! DI DALAM RUMAH!

 _'Ottokhe?'_

 **Glup~**

Menelan saliva berat sekali lagi, Him Chan mengambil nafas panjang untuk mengumpulkan keberanian. Beberapa detik berlalu, barulah kaki panjangnya melangkah mendekati pintu rumah. Kepalang basah, pikirnya.

 **Tep,**

 **Tep,**

 **Tep~**

Damn! Bahkan suara langkah kakinya sendiri pun, terdengar menakutkan! _Oh, Beautiful Himchanie... it's not a horror movie! Maybe?_

Clek!

Perlahan Him Chan memasuki rumah dan berjalan cepat ke ruang tengah. Ia sedikit tersenyum lega karena pintu depan rumahnya masih terkunci. Itu berarti... tidak ada yang memasuki rumahnya lagi, 'kan? Tapi... waktu itu Bang juga bisa masuk ke rumahnya seenaknya. Tidak ada tanda-tanda kalau pintu diterobos...

Omo! Apa Bang memiliki salinan kunci rumahnya?!

"I-itu mustahil..." Him Chan bergumam tanpa sadar.

 **Grep~**

"Apa yang mustahil, **Beautiful** ~?"

Dua lengan kokoh dan panjang memerangkap tubuhnya dari belakang. Nafas hangat si pemilik lengan berhembus tepat di telinga kirinya...

"KYAAA – Mmph!"

 **TBC**

NB: Kalian sudah nonton MV Maroon 5 – Animals? What do you expect when I mix-match this MV lyric 4 the next chap? R u ready for thrill – ehem, smut~*whispers softly*? #MyCheeksHurtSoMuchCauseSmirkingEvilly


	4. Chapter 4

**Bang Young Ran Present :**

 **#**

 **PSYCHO**

 **Part 4**

 **(2BANGHIM/ZECHAN)**

 **#**

 _Baby I'm preying on you tonight,  
Hunt you down eat you alive.  
Just like animals.  
Animals.  
Like animals-mals~_

 _Maybe you think that you can hide,  
I can smell your scent for miles.  
Just like animals._

 _So what you trying to do to me?  
It's like we can't stop, we're enemies,  
But we get along when I'm inside you, eh~  
You're like a drug that's killing me.  
I cut you out entirely.  
But I get so high when I'm inside you~_

 **+++++++Maroon 5 : Animals+++++++**

Ini tidak nyata.

Ini tidak nyata.

IINI TIDAK NYATA!

Him Chan berulang-ulang mengucapkan kalimat tersebut di kepalanya, seolah melafalkan mantra, yang sekiranya akan membawanya terbangun dari mimpi buruk. Tapi...

"Mmphh...!"

Ini nyata.

Nyata jika suara desahan protes tersebut dipaksa keluar dari tenggorokannya.

Dan nyata jika... bibir seseorang tengah menjelajahi ruang mulutnya dengan berbagai tekanan memaksa. _Somebody ravishing his lips and mouth hungrily._

"Mmph! N – ahhh, NO!"

Panik menguasai begitu telapak tangan dingin namja di atasnya mulai menelusup ke dalam kaus... membelai perutnya...

 _"God... your skin so smooth!"_

Untuk pertama kalinya semenjak mulutnya dibekap, tubuhnya diseret paksa ke dalam kamar, dan dihempaskan ke atas ranjang, Him Chan akhirnya dapat melihat dengan jelas pemilik wajah yang menyerangnya.

Marbel hitam itu sontak terbelalak semakin lebar.

Wajah yang menyeringai padanya...

Menakutkan.

Him Chan takut!

"K-kau—"

"Aku Bang Jun Hong. Kau bisa memanggilku Zelo, **Beautiful~** "

DEG!

~~~~~~~p(=+.+=)(=0o0=)7~~~~~~~

"Ada apa Youngie?" Dae Hyun bertanya khawatir begitu dilihatnya alis sang kekasih bertaut, pertanda kalau namja manis itu tengah berpikir serius.

"Aku sedang berusaha mencari tahu, Dae. Bang Yong Guk yang mengganggu Him Chan Hyung... setelah kupikirkan... mungkin, ada hubungannya dengan Yong Guk Sunbae."

"Mak-maksudmu, Youngie?"

"Tidak mustahil jika keduanya adalah 'Bang Yong Guk' yang sama."

Kesimpulan tiba-tiba Young Jae membuat sebelah alis Dae Hyun terangkat sangsi, "ha? Belum lama ini kau yakin kalau mereka bukanlah orang yang sama. Kita bahkan mengamati namja itu di kampusmu. Lalu sekarang? Kau berubah pikiran dan berkata kalau mereka sama?"

"Ish! Masalah seperti ini tentu saja membutuhkan waktu untuk memecahkannya, Babbo! Aku baru ingat kalau tidak satupun orang di kampus yang tahu di mana Yong Guk Sunbae tinggal."

"Bagaimana bisa begitu? Kau bilang dia populer. Apa tidak ada yang meminta berkunjung ke rumahnya?"

"Entahlah. Dari yang kudengar... Yong Guk Sunbae hanya sering membawa teman-temannya _hangout_ ke _club._ Banyak yang bilang kalau dia seorang _underground rapper._ Dia sangat misterius, menurutku."

Dae Hyun mengangguk-angguk sembari mengusap dagu, memikirkan penjelasan masuk akal Young Jae. Kalau boleh jujur... nama 'Bang Yong Guk'... terdengar asing. Dae Hyun tidak pernah mendengar seseorang bernama 'Bang Yong Guk' sebelumnya.

"Youngie, kau tahu _club_ apa yang sering Bang Yong Guk datangi?"

#########^3^#########

"Hiks... le-lepaskan aku! Ke – hiks, ke-kenapa kau melakukan i-ini s – hiks! Semua padaku?!"

Zelo menyeringai. Him Chan, kedua pergelangan tangan dicekalnya menggunakan satu tangan... oh, namja cantik tersebut menggelinjang, berusaha mengeluarkan protes meskipun isak-tangis dan tubuhnya yang bergetar jelas menunjukkan ketakutan; ketidak-berdayaan.

 _"Kkkk~ What are you talkin' about, Beautiful~?"_ Rasanya berbisik pelan tepat di telinga si cantik adalah _moment_ yang pas. Lihatlah, tubuh indahnya semakin bergetar!

Bang Zelo menyukainya. Sangat.

"Ah~ hiks, ku-kumohon... hiks! _W-what do you want?! A-Are you hate me or something?!_ Hiks~" Him Chan berusaha terdengar lantang, namun apalah daya kalau yang keluar lagi-lagi rintihan mencicit.

Ia tidak mengerti.

Tidaklah heran.

Seharusnya Him Chan tidak bertanya dan 'berusaha' mengerti, toh, tiada satupun yang dapat mengerti pemikiran seorang Bang Zelo. Dia adalah si jenius. Teman-teman sebaya hanya bisa mengigit jari dan mengaguminya diam-diam. Tiada satupun yang masuk dalam jarak pandang mata _doe_ -nya sebelum... sebelum makhluk cantik mempesona bernama Kim Him Chan menempati rumah kosong di sebelah.

Zelo membungkuk, dengan lembut ia mengusapkan pipi mereka. Tentu saja, Him Chan tidak bereaksi baik dan malah semakin menangis histeris ketakutan dibuatnya. "Aku tidak membencimu, Beautiful~ _How could I? The only thing that_ _ **I want...**_ _only_ _ **to make you mine~**_ "

DEG!

Dada namja cantik di bawahnya berdebar keras. Zelo dapat merasakannya, mengingat tubuh mereka menempel luar biasa erat.

"A-Apa mak-maksud-mu?"

 _"Kkkk~ Should I spell it for you?"_ Menjauhkan wajah, Zelo menatap tepat marbel hitam berkaca yang terbelalak padanya. **"I. Want. To. Making. Love. With. You~"**

 **DEG!**

"NO! Le-lepaskan a – hiks! AKU! AKU TIDAK MAU!"

"Kkkk~ Aku tahu kau akan berkata begitu. Karena itulah... aku menyiapkan... _'ini'~_ " Mata _doe_ milik Zelo menyipit, menarik keluar sebuah serum suntik ukuran kecil dari saku jaketnya. Pada tabung serum terisi cairan berwarna bening.

 _"Let's we sail the_ _ **cloud-nine, Beautiful~**_ _"_

#########^3^#########

"KALIAN MENCARI YONG GUK?"

Young Jae dan Dae Hyun sontak berjengit mendengar pria bertubuh besar, berkacamata, dan berjenggot tersebut berteriak di hadapan mereka. Err, mereka memang berada di dalam _club,_ berkerumunan di antara lautan manusia yang berjingkrak-jingkrak ria di lantai dansa, tapi... haruskah pria bernama Charu ini berteriak sekeras itu?

"Ne! Apa kau melihatnya?" jawab dan tanya Young Jae. Hanya dirinya yang mampu berbicara, karena Dae Hyun... tampak sibuk memeluk pinggangnya dari belakang dan melempar death-glare ke setiap manusia di sekeliling mereka. _'Melindungimu dari tangan-tangan usil!'_ begitulah namjachingu-nya tersebut beralasan.

Charu mengangkat sebelah alis, "AKU TIDAK KENAL SIAPA ITU YONG GUK!"

"Benarkah? Kudengar dia sering manggung di tempat ini. Dia _rapper._ Tadi bartender di sana bilang, kau mengenal Bang Yo—"

"OH! MAKSUDMU 'JEPP'?"

 _Okay, who the hell is 'Jepp'?!_

Apa itu bahkan nama seseorang?

"Jepp?"

"NE! JEPP BLACKMAN! ITU NAMA PANGGUNG DARI BBANG! WAH~ AKU BARU TAHU KALAU BOCAH ITU BERNAMA ASLI 'YONG GUK'! SELAMA INI AKU HANYA TAHU NAMA KELUARGANYA!"

Wow. Bahkan dilingkup pergaulan seperti ini pun, Bang Yong Guk adalah sosok misterius?!

"Eum... jadi... apa kau melihatnya?"

"JEPP TIDAK MANGGUNG HARI INI! DIA HANYA DATANG KE CLUB KALAU ADA JADWAL!"

"Geure?! Kalau begitu kau tahu dimana Yong – maksudku 'Jepp' tinggal?" Young Jae tidak dapat menyembunyikan nada antusias. Memang inilah tujuan mereka datang ke tempat bising seperti ini; memastikan di mana Bang Yong Guk tinggal.

Sayang seribu sayang, Charu menggeleng dengan bibir membentuk garis lurus dan kedua sudut yang tertarik ke bawah.

"AKU TIDAK TAHU DIMANA JEPP TINGGAL! TIDAK SATUPUN DARI KAMI YANG TAHU! DIA TIDAK PERNAH MEMBICARAKANNYA!"

 _WHAT?!_

 _How great!_

Bang Yong Guk benar-benar misterius, eoh?!

 _Compromissing._

~~~~~~~p(=+.+=)(=0o0=)7~~~~~~~

 _Baby I'm preying on you tonight._

 _Hunt you down eat you alive._

 _Maybe you think that you can hide,_

 _But no, oh~_

 _I can smell your scent for miles~_

"Himchanie~? Beautiful? _Where are you~?_ "

Him Chan dapat mendengar suara itu semakin mendekat. Tubuhnya bergetar seketika, menyadari jika bersembunyi di dalam salah satu lemari di ruang _wardrobe_ kamar orang tuanya, bukanlah ide bagus.

"Beautiful~~"

DEG!

Sejak kapan namja _psycho_ itu memasuki ruang _wardrobe_?! Him Chan sama sekali tidak mendengar pintu ruang _wardrobe_ dibuka!

 **Tep,**

 **Deg!**

 **Tep,**

 **Deg!**

 **Tep.**

 **DEG!**

Oh, tidak! Namja itu sekarang di balik pintu lemari!

 _"Himchanie~?_ _ **Beautiful, do you really think that you can hide from me, Baby~?**_ _"_

DEG.

Suara itu terdengar merajuk sekaligus membujuk di saat bersamaan; seperti halnya rayuan setan.

" _ **Baby~ I can smell your scent for miles~"**_

DEG!

' _Ba-Bagaimana ini?!'_ batin Him Chan berteriak panik, terlebih... begitu dirasakannya... keringat dingin menetes melewati alis dan... hawa panas serasa menguar di antara selangkangannya... _wait, what?_

Apa yang terjadi?

Deg, deg, deg, deg...

Apa ini ada hubugannya dengan cairan di dalam serum suntik itu?

Tidak... INI TIDAK BENAR!

Namja _psycho_ itu bahkan belum menyuntikkan seluruh cairan ke tubuhnya saat Him Chan memutuskan untuk memberikan tendangan tepat di bokong menggunakan lutut, begitu namja itu merubah posisi dan merangkak di atasnya. Namja itu tersungkur ke lantai, dan Him Chan secepat mungkin berlari kabur keluar dari kamar hingga berakhir... bersembunyi di dalam ruang wardrobe milik orang tuanya. Ukh! Kenapa dia tidak langsung berlari ke pintu depan, eoh?!

Tes, tes, tes, tes~

Keringat semakin deras menetes dari pori-pori kulit putih Him Chan. Dan kenapa hawa di dalam lemari jadi begitu panas? Namun anehnya, ia merasakan kepalanya... begitu ringan... oh, melayang, lebih tepatnya.

Cklek~

" _ **Here you are~ Beautiful~"**_

Seharusnya Him Chan berteriak ketakutan sekarang tapi... tidak. Ia hanya menatap namja tinggi yang baru saja membuka pintu lemari tempatnya bersembunyi, dengan mata sayu serta... nafas memburu.

Wajah itu menyeringai takjub, _"well, well, well. Look at what we have in here~ Uri-Beautiful lookin' so_ _ **red**_ _and_ _ **panting~**_ _!"_ celetuknya sembari berjongkok, menyejajarkan posisi wajah dengan Him Chan yang terduduk dengan kaki menekuk di sudut dalam lemari. _"Are you feeling_ _ **hot**_ _, Baby~?"_

Dia tidak bertanya. Dia menggodainya. Him Chan tahu itu.

"Nehhhh..."

Eh? Kenapa... dia mendesah?

"Kkkkk~ _what happen then?_ "

Tawa renyah dari sosok di hadapannya membuat sekujur tubuh Him Chan bagai disengati listrik jutaan _volt._ Ah, kenapa namja itu tidak langsung menciuminya saja? ... menyentuhnya... _fucking him so ha – what?! What the..._

"Mmmhhhhh~" Tanpa Him Chan duga desahan panjang melewati tenggorokannya saat namja di depannya, menyapukan poninya yang lepek dari dahi. Ini tidak benar. Him Chan tidak pernah merasa seperti ini sebelumnya. Ini aneh.

"Ah-apa yanghh... kauhh..." Bahkan untuk mengeluarkan beberapa kata, Him Chan tidak sanggup. Satu-satunya yang ingin dilakukannya saat ini hanyalah mendesah keras dan... merasakan tangan lebar milik namja itu... menjamahnya. Entah dari mana keinginan tersebut berasal.

"Cairan yang kuberikan adalah 'ramuan ajaib', Baby~"

 _That alluring voice, sending a jolt of... pleasure? Yes, pleasure to... Him Chan's groin._

"Cairan itu akan memacu _adrenalin_ -mu dan membuat _libido_ pada tubuh indahmu ini memuncak. Apa kau merasakannya? Di sini?"

"AHHH!" Him Chan sontak berteriak penuh ekstasi, merasakan dua tangan lebar itu, secara tiba-tiba memaksa, membuka pahanya lebar, dan terakhir, meraup tonjolan di antara selangkangannya dari balik _skinny jeans_ dengan satu tangan. Sementara tangan yang lain tetap memegangi bagian bawah paha dalam Him Chan, menahan kakinya agar tetap terbuka lebar.

" _Oh~ Kkkkk, of course you can feel it, Beautiful~ You already havin' an erection down here~! Kkkk~"_

"A-AH! _Ha-harderhhhh..._ "

Menyerah.

Him Chan sepenuhnya tidak memiliki kuasa, bahkan secuil kendalipun pada tubuhnya saat ini.

" _What~? Say it out loud, Baby~"_

" _Please... hhh..."_

" _What~? I can't hear you~"_

Remasan keras di bawah sana. Nafas hangat si pemilik tangan menerpa permukaan wajahnya yang panas.

 _ **Oh~**_

 _ **Kim Him Chan totally lost in the dept of insanity**_ _._

" _ **Pleasehhhh... fuck mehhhh~"**_

" _ **My pleasure, Beautiful~"**_

#########^3^#########

"Tenanglah, Youngie. Pria bernama Charu itu, 'kan, berkata besok malam Bang Yong Guk tampil. Kita akan mendatangi tempat itu lagi dan menanyainya langsung." Dae Hyun mencoba menenangkan namjachingu-nya yang mendadak terserang panik. Sedikit kaget juga mendapati kalau ternyata namja manis berpipi _chubby_ tersebut bisa lepas kendali seperti ini.

Layaknya melakukan yoga – ah, atau lebih pantas disebut _tai chi?_ Young Jae berdiri lurus, mengangkat tinggi dagu, menghirup nafas dalam sembari merentangkan kedua tangan lebar untuk dibawa ke atas kepala, dan kemudian menghembuskan nafas tersebut perlahan saat dua tangan yang menempel di atas kepala dibawanya turun.

"Huft... Oke, aku sudah tenang."

Rahang Dae Hyun jatuh. Demi Tuhan, ini pertama kalinya Young Jae menunjukkan sisi... aneh? Yah, sisi 'aneh' ini padanya!

Mungkin tatapan takjub(?) sang namjachingu terlalu _intens_ hingga Young Jae balik menatapnya penuh tanya. _"What?"_

 **Blush~**

 _"N-Nothing!"_

Pipi bersemu dan... tergagap? Jung Dae Hyun jelas memiliki lebih dari sekedar _'nothing'_ di dalam kepalanya. "Ayolah, Daehyunie~ Baby? Katakan padaku, ada apa?" Young Jae kaget sendiri mendapati suaranya yang terdengar membujuk. Apa karena saat ini Dae Hyun terlihat sangat lucu dan menggemaskan?

Menyembunyikan wajah di antara satu telapak tangan layaknya masker, Dae Hyun menatap sang namjachingu tersipu, "kau terlihat berbeda, Youngie. Kau bersikap... aneh?" katanya ragu.

Pernyataan Dae Hyun membuat namja manis di hadapannya menaikkan kedua alis bingung. "Jadi... pipimu bersemu karena aku... bersikap aneh? Kau jadi tidak suka aku lagi, begitu? Apa kau merasa malu aka—"

Cup~!

Young Jae menemukan bibir penuh milik Dae Hyun melumat bibirnya _intens._ Hanya sesaat; beberapa detik yang dengan konyol Young Jae akui dapat menghentikan nafas dan detak jantungnya seketika.

Plop~

" _You talkin' too much, Youngie._ Jangan konyol! Kau terlihat sangat menggemaskan saat bersikap aneh. Karena itulah jantungku berdebar keras dan pipiku memanas. _I love you so fuckin' much, Youngie. Never doubt me, aro?!_ "

 **Blush~**

Kali ini giliran kedua pipi _chubby_ dalam tangkupan tangan Dae Hyun yang memanas. Terkadang... Dae Hyun akan menjadi namjachingu yang teramat romantis tanpa aba-aba.

Deg, deg, deg, deg~

Oh~ apa namja ini tidak tahu kalau Young Jae kesulitan bernafas karena jantungnya berdebar bagai kuda liar yang berlari mengarungi _savannah_ luas?

 _"Y-you're so cheeky, Babbo!"_ Akhirnya hanya balasan _childish_ seperti inilah yang keluar terbata dari mulut Young Jae, membuat namjachingu-nya yang tampan terkekeh dan menyeringai penuh arti.

 _"But you love me, don't you~?"_

Tersudut, Young Jae tidak memliki pilihan lain selain memeluk pinggang Dae Hyun erat dan menyembunyikan wajah di perpotongan leher namja itu. Pipi _chubby_ hangatnya bertemu kontak dengan _collarbone_ yang mengintip dari balik _wife-beater_ hitam... eum? Kenapa tubuh Dae Hyun terkesan lebih keras dan berisi?

"Dae?"

"Ne~?"

"Perasaanku saja atau tubuhmu membesar? _Are you working out?_ "

"..."

Young Jae mengangkat wajah, melirik Dae Hyun yang malah menyeringai lebar seolah menyembunyikan rahasia menarik, yang sepertinya tidak sabar ingin segera dibaginya. "Yah, kenapa kau me –" Mata doe milik Young Jae terbelalak saat kesadaran menghantam kepalanya telak. " _O. My. God..._ Kau benar-benar melakukannya?! _Working out?_ "

Makhluk manis dalam dekapannya terdengar tidak percaya, eoh? Seolah seorang Jung Dae Hyun si – ehem, pemalas, tidak akan pernah mau menghabiskan waktu berlama-lama di _gym_ hanya untuk _'working out',_ membangun otot-otot liat yang sungguh, butuh usaha keras membentuknya!

"Kkkk~ ne, aku banyak menghabiskan waktu di _gym_ 2 minggu belakangan ini. Kau mem- _'ban'_ -ku selama itu, kau pikir, bagaimana caranya aku akan bertahan? Aku butuh pengalihan, Youngie~! Karena itulah... err, apa yang kau lakukan?" Dae Hyun reflek bertanya, merubah subjek pembicaraan begitu merasakan telapak tangan lembut milik sang kekasih menelusup dari bawah _wife-beater,_ perlahan bergerak, mengusapi _abdomen-_ nya dengan gerakan memutar...

 _O, my... what exactly this adorable creature have in mind?_

"Kau tahu aku sangat suka _**'chocolate'**_ _,_ 'kan?"

Oh.

Dae Hyun mengerti sekarang. Tiapkali Young Jae berbisik seduktif seperti ini... dia pastilah... sedang... _horny._ Dan _'chocolate'?_ Betapa _ambigu_ karena Young Jae membicarakan _abs_ bukannya makanan.

 _"Yeah, I know you love them~ Especially in '_ _ **block-shape'**_ _, right, Baby~?"_ Tentu saja Dae Hyun tidak mau kalah dan balas berbisik seduktif. Tangan kanannya mulai mengalungi pinggang sang namjachingu, bergerak perlahan dan seseduktif mungkin mendekatkan wajah mereka.

Young Jae merasakan tubuhnya gemetar, nafas hangat Dae Hyun yang menerpa wajahnya membuat sistem pernafasan di tenggorokannya tercekat, alhasil, hembusan memburu dan tidak teraturlah yang terdengar keluar. Tapi, bukan Young Jae namanya kalau tidak bisa membalas godaan sang kekasih. _"... So... how many 'block-shape' did you have~?"_

Ingin rasanya Dae Hyun terkekeh melihat usaha Young Jae dalam membalas godaannya. Tapi.. hal itu tentu akan merusak suasana _intens_ mereka. Oleh karenanya, alih-alih terkekeh, salah satu sudut bibir penuh milik Dae Hyun tertarik ke atas, membentuk sebuah seringaian luar biasa menggoda. _"There's six block~ Can you_ _ **feel**_ _it, Baby~?"_ bisiknya lirih sembari membawa tangan kiri ke perut, menuntun jemari Young Jae yang sebelumnya sudah berada di sana untuk mengeksplor setiap sudut dan lekuk bersamanya.

 _'Frack~'_

Bibir penuh itu hanya beberapa _mili_ jauhnya. Tidak bisakah Dae Hyun lebih mendekat lagi dan membiarkan Young Jae merasakan daging lembut tersebut menyentuh permukaan bibirnya?

 _ **"... P-please... hh... kiss... mehh~?"**_

Wow.

 _Well, well, well~_

 _Seductive play between Jung Dae Hyun VS Yoo Young Jae..._

3 : 2

 _Today winner is... Jung Dae Hyun._

" _ **Kkkk~ With my pleasure, Baby~"**_

~~~~~~~p(=+.+=)(=0o0=)7~~~~~~~

 _So what you trying to do to me?_

 _It's like we can't stop, we're enemies,_

 _But we get along when I'm inside you, yeah~_

 _You're like a drug that's killing me,_

 _But I get so high when I'm inside you~_

Him Chan tidak tahu lagi apa yang tengah terjadi padanya. Segalanya berlangsung _blur_ saat lengan kokoh itu mengalungkan kakinya ke pinggang langsing namun tidak kalah kokoh, dan membawanya menuju... ruangan berselimut aroma _strawberry_ menyengat – ah, itu kamarnya.

Dan... tubuhnya dibaringkan di atas ranjang...

Pakaian yang dilucuti...

Hingga akhirnya ia bertemu pandang dengan dada bidang berhiaskan tato...

 _Oh~_

Tubuh yang memerangkapnya begitu liat; _chocolate-abs_ dan... beberapa hiasan tato lain pada lengan kanan bawah.

Sejujurnya, hanya bagian-bagian itu yang bisa mata sayu Him Chan tangkap. Wajah si pemilik tubuh liat seolah tidak bisa masuk dalam jarak pandangnya. Hanya suara berat berbisik yang terus-menerus menyuruhnya memanggil **'Zelo'**...

Zelo...

Baiklah, Him Chan akan terus memanggil nama itu.

 _"Ze... hh... fuckh mehh... F-fuckhh... hiks, pleasehh... fuck me, Zelo!"_

 _ **"Kkkk~ Are you sure, Beautiful~? Your body seems not ready for me~ yet."**_

Setiap bisikan Zelo berhembus di telinga, tubuh panas Him Chan akan bereaksi, menciptakan cetak nyata _goosebump_ di permukaan kulit putih pucat yang berhiaskan keringat.

Kim Him Chan sangat, dan teramat, _**horny.**_

 _ **"Hiks! PLEASE! I-I'm... ahh~ Just fuck me, ple – AHH! ZELO!"**_ Teriakan keras dipaksa keluar dari tenggorokan Him Chan saat tanpa aba-aba, Zelo menarik keluar dua jemari dari rektumnya kasar, menciptakan suara gesekan basah nyaring; kulit, di antara kulit.

Belum cukup sampai di situ, Him Chan melihat dada bertato di depannya bergerak ke depan, menghentak ke arahnya keras dan...

"AKHH!"

Terlambat menyadari.

Kesejatian tebal dan keras milik Zelo menyeruak secara paksa di antara dinding rektumnya. Titik pandang Him Chan sontak memutih. Nafas memburunya tercekat seketika begitu rasa panas menguasai ruang rektumnya. Perlahan... rasa panas tersebut berubah menjadi perih... dan perih... berubah menjadi rasa sakit luar biasa.

Sangat, teramat sakit.

Him Chan merasakan sesuatu yang hangat mengalir keluar... membasahi bokong... dan sprei putih di bawahnya...

Darah...

ITU DARAH!

" _AH! YES!_ It's hurt! _AHH!_ "

Dan pikiran 'melayang'nya seolah tidak ambil pusing. Meskipun merasakan kristal bening semakin berbondong-bondong keluar dari sudut mata, bahkan alis bertaut serta kening berkerut, dagu Him Chan tetap terangkat tinggi. Tubuhnya melengkung ke atas, meng-ekspresikan, dan meneriakkan erang-desah penuh ekstasi.

Dirinya **membutuhkan** ini – Ah, tidak, **tubuhnya** lah yang membutuhkan ini.

Semua terasa benar, tidak ada yang salah. Di saat bibir penuh itu meraup bibirnya ganas, Him Chan akan membalasnya dengan tak kalah _agresif._ Di saat tangan lebar itu menyentuh setiap titik sensitif pada tubuhnya, maka Him Chan akan mendesah pasrah, larut akan ekstasi memabukkan. Yah, ini benar. Tidak ada yang salah.

"Zelo! M-more! _AH!_ More!"

Geraman rendah menyambut permohonan Him Chan, diikuti setelahnya dua tangan lebar yang mencengkeram paha dalamnya kuat, mendorong ke atas, dan melebarkan kakinya seolah menguji seberapa jauh ke-fleksibel-an yang ia miliki. _**"You asked for this, Beautiful~"**_ Zelo mendesis tajam tepat pada telinga kanannya.

Detik berikutnya, Him Chan kembali berteriak, merasakan kesejatian tebal di dalam tubuhnya ditarik keluar, hanya untuk didorong kembali hingga menyeruak masuk ke dalam secara paksa.

 _Tes, tes, tessssss..._

Dinding rektumnya lecet. Darah semakin mengalir deras dari sana.

" _AH!_ Ha-harder! M – _AH!_ _Yes!_ **More!** "

 _But the Horny Kim Him Chan wailing in pleasure._

" _Yes! Oh, Zelo! AH! Yes!"_

Bahkan bibir pink itu terus terbuka, berteriak, seolah menyanyikan kenikmatan setiap pinggang Zelo menghentak keras tanpa ampun padanya.

 _It's purely the blissful-pained pleasure._

Him Chan tidak dapat menempatkan yang manakah yang lebih dominan; apakah sakit? Ataukah rasa nikmat? Oh, mungkinkah keduanya?

" _How could you become this adorable, Beautiful~?"_ Zelo kembali berbisik diantara nafas memburu. _"I always watching you, taking pictures... and still, that's wasn't enough..."_

Kali ini ciuman basah namja itu berikan pada rahang Him Chan. Terus turun... menggigit kecil kulit dari leher jenjang nan putih... dan menghisapnya; menciptakan banyak _kissmark._

" _AHH! There! AH! Yes, yes, yes!"_

Teriakan yang lebih keras dari sebelum-sebelumnya.

Zelo menemukan titik kenikmatan itu, dan terus-menerus menghentak ke arah yang sama _. Abusing that bundle of nerve to the hilt._

 _ **Again. And again.**_

" _ **Yes! H-harderrhh... AH! Yes! Yes!"**_

Kedua lengan Him Chan memeluk punggung namja di atasnya erat. Diliputi hasrat dan jauh tenggelam dalam kenikmatan, kuku jemarinya reflek mencengkeram punggung tempat ia berpegangan, menciptakan beberapa pasang goresan memanjang. Dua baris tato berisi untaian kata pada punggung kiri pun, tidak luput dari goresan yang dalam beberapa detik, mulai dirembesi cairan kental berwarna merah.

Darah.

"Sssshh..." Zelo meringis keras. Tempat yang Him Chan cakar sepertinya langsung dialiri keringat, membuatnya perih luar biasa. Namun sama halnya dengan yang dilakukan namja cantik itu, dia juga tidak ambil pusing dan tetap bergumul, mengigiti kecil _adam's apple_ pada leher jenjang berhiaskan _hickeys, kissmark,_ dan beberapa _love bite_ darinya.

Him Chan mulai merasakan sesuatu berkumpul di dasar perutnya. Hentakan keras dari Zelo membuat rasa itu semakin membesar, menggelitiki setiap sistem sarafnya dengan getaran menyenangkan namun _intens._

" _AH!_ p-pleasehh..."

"What do you want – _hhh...,_ Beautiful~?"

Hawa panas yang menyelimuti pun bertambah pekat, bergumul dalam tornado tak kasat mata—menyesakkan.

" _Angh! Plea – AH! AHH! Make me cum!"_

Dan wangi menyengat stroberi...

" _Kkkk~ Would you kiss me if I—"_ Namja itu tidak perlu menyelesaikan kalimatnya karena Him Chan dengan _agresif_ langsung meraup bibir penuhnya kasar dan memberikan ciuman dalam, namun terkesan kacau.

Menyeringai, namja di atas Him Chan terkekeh pelan. Tangan kanannya bergerak ke atas, membelai serta meremas kuat paha putih pucat dengan kulit luar biasa lembut yang dilewati hingga berhenti tepat di antara selangkangan si cantik.

" _MHH!"_ teriakan Him Chan langsung ditelan oleh mulut Zelo. Tangan lebar namja itu meremas tubuh mungilnya kuat. Ibu jari dari tangan tersebut memutar di ujung kesejatiannya, memulasi cairan _pre-cum_ di sana.

Suara nyaring dari kulit bertemu kulit, geraman rendah jauh dari dasar tenggorokan, nafas yang memburu, dan, desahan keras dari bibir Him Chan, adalah suara-suara yang memantuli setiap sudut dinding kamar.

Tidak butuh waktu lama bagi makhluk cantik di bawah Zelo untuk terpekik, berteriak memekakkan penuh ekstasi saat cairan lengket berwarna putih menyembur deras dari tubuh mungil dalam remasan kuat tangan kokoh itu.

" _ **ZELO!"**_

Gerakan pinggang Zelo terhenti, membiarkan kesejatian kerasnya tertanam jauh di dalam, menekan telak titik sensitif Him Chan yang tenggelam dalam puncak kenikmatan. Zelo menikmati pemandangan itu; _the sight of the beautiful creatures that writhing under him with the flash of afterglow on the sweaty-skin, and the face that contoured with the streaking pleasure—satisfied._

Turun dari puncak kenikmatan, marbel hitam milik Him Chan akhirnya kembali menampakkan diri. Meskipun masih sayu, ia dapat melihat dengan jelas kalau tubuh yang menaunginya semakin menghimpit ke bawah, perlahan bergerak ke arah telinga kanan dan...

 _Cup~_

... mengecupnya.

" _ **I Love you, Beautiful~"**_

 **Deg!**

Pikiran kacau Him Chan sempat menangkapnya. Sayang, dia tidak diberi waktu untuk memproses kata-kata itu lama karena berikutnya, Zelo mulai menegakkan tubuh dan menghentak keras ke arahnya.

" _AHH! Zelo!"_

Ironis, hentakan keras Zelo disambut antusias oleh tubuh mungil Him Chan di bawah sana yang kembali mengeras, walau hanya berselang beberapa detik lalu ia mencapai puncak.

" _Yes! Ah! Cum in me, Zelo! Cum in – AHH!"_ Zelo mulai menghujam rektum Him Chan dengan gerakan liar dan kacau, membuat makhluk cantik itu kesulitan merangkai kata dan hanya bisa berteriak.

" _AH! YES!"_

Pekik-desah Him Chan mencapai nada tertinggi dikala tangan lebar Zelo membawa salah satu kakinya melewati bahu tegap itu. Pinggang yang menghujam ke arahnya tidak lagi menarik diri, melainkan semakin menghentak ke depan, lagi. Dan lagi.

" _Yes! Ah! Cum in me, Ze – AHH! YES!"_

Suara kulit bertemu kulit, dan gesekan basah dari kesejatian yang menghentak liar ruang rektum...

 _Oh, it's so vulgar._

 _And sexy-dirtily arousing._

" _Ngh!"_ erang Him Chan lirih, semakin membenamkan kepalanya ke bantal dengan dagu terangkat tinggi. Bahkan ciuman serta hisapan basah dari mulut Zelo pada betisnya di bahu namja itu, cukup membuat cipratan gairah menyenangkan yang mengalir turun pada titik panas tubuh di antara kedua pahanya.

Alhasil,

Him Chan kembali klimaks.

Lebih _intens_ dan jauh sensitif dari sebelumnya.

Tanpa tersentuh.

Remasan luar biasa keras dari dinding rektum Him Chan pada kesejatian tebal itu, mendorong sang pemilik mencapai puncak kenikmatan yang sama.

Cairan putih lengket mengotori dada dan abdomen keduanya.

Dan rasa hangat menjalari jauh dasar perut si cantik.

Di ruangan putih ber-aroma pekat stroberi,

" _Hhh... hh..."_

Bercampur aroma pekat dari _'sex',_

" _Hhh.. hhh... hhhh~"_

Hanya terdengar deruan nafas kacau.

 **Memburu.**

~~~~~~~p(=+.+=)(=0o0=)7~~~~~~~

BIIIIP,

BIIIIIIIIPPP,

BIIIIIIIPPPPPPPP...

Dae Hyun bergulik gelisah dalam tidurnya. Mau tidak mau namja tampan itu harus mengangkat smartphone di atas meja nakas agar tidak membuat Young Jae terbangun oleh getaran nyaringnya.

—7:12—

Hah? Siapa yang menghubunginya sepagi ini?

Tut.

"Yeobuseyo?"

 _'... Hiks!'_

"..."

Deg.

Dae Hyun tercekat mendengar isakan lirih dari seberang. Dengan bingung ditatapinya layar smartphone. Matanya melebar tatkala nama 'Hime Hyung' tertera di sana. "H-HIME HYUNG?! WAEGEURE?"

Suara keras namja tampan itu sukses membangunkan sang namjachingu dari tidur kelelahan hingga segera bangkit duduk di ranjang. Tatapan penuh tanya mata doe tersebut berikan.

Dae Hyun hanya merespon dengan me- _loud-speaker smarthphone_ -nya, agar Young Jae juga dapat mendengarkan... suara isakan? Oh, tidak, HIM CHAN MENANGIS TERISAK!

' _Hiks... D-Dae... hiks!'_

Mata _doe_ milik Young Jae terbelalak lebar, mengenali suara Him Chan dan... menangis? Wae? "HIME HYUNG?! KENAPA KAU MENANGIS?"

' _Hiks... Y-Youngie... hiks...'_

Namja cantik di seberang terdengar kesulitan mengucapkan sesuatu karena tidak henti-hentinya terisak. Sontak Young Jae dan Dae Hyun saling menatap penuh tanya.

' _... Y – hiks! Youngie, D-Dae... hiks... ku-kumohon... ke-keluarkan aku d – hiks, dari sini... hiks! A-ak-ku tak-_ _ **takut**_ _... hiks...'_

"Hyung? Kau takut di apartemen – tunggu," Young Jae menghentikan kata-katanya begitu menyadari kalau sepertinya, Him Chan bukanlah berbicara mengenai apartemennya. "Hyung? Kau di mana?" tanya namja manis itu kemudian. Diliriknya kembali Dae Hyun yang balas menatapnya horor.

Ini tidak baik.

Firasat buruk menyergap keduanya saat lagi-lagi, Him Chan di seberang sana semakin meraungkan tangis hebat dan terputus-putus berkata...

' _...ak – hiks, aku di... hiks! Di rumahku! Hiks... kumohon jem-jemput ak-ku! Hiks! Kumohon ke-keluar – hiks, keluarkan ak-aku d-dari tempat ini! Hiks... aku takut ka-kalau namja itu – hiks! Kembali dan—'_

"Tunggu, Hime Hyung, tenanglah. Kenapa hyung pulang ke rumah? Apa maksudmu 'kembali'? Dan 'namja itu'? Siapa yang kau bi—"

"Hyung, KAU BERTEMU BANG YONG GUK?!" Young Jae berteriak histeris, memotong segala pertanyaan beruntun dari Dae Hyun yang pastinya, tidak akan bisa dijawab Him Chan mengingat kondisi namja cantik itu yang terdengar... trauma? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Kalau benar Him Chan telah bertemu Bang Yong Guk... apa yang terjadi?

"Hyung? Apa itu benar? Kau bertemu... Bang Yong Guk?"

' _...'_

Tidak ada jawaban dari seberang.

"Hyung? "

' _...'_

Hening.

"Sudahlah, Dae. Sebaiknya kita sege—"

"Namja itu menyentuhmu?" tanya Dae Hyun lirih, menyimpulkan dari kediaman Him Chan. Pertanyaan tersebut membuat namja manis di sampingnya terbelalak sembari membekap mulut dengan kedua tangan—terkesiap.

' _Hiks...'_

DEG!

Dae Hyun tidak membutuhkan jawaban. Tangisan Him Chan menjawab semuanya. _Ya,_ namja itu, Bang Yong Guk, telah menyentuhnya. _Ya,_ Bang Yong Guk telah menampakkan diri di hadapan Him Chan.

 **Brengsek.**

 **Biadab.**

Kedua tangan Dae Hyun terkepal erat. Giginya bergemeretak nyaring. Dadanya bahkan turun-naik diakibatkan nafas memburu. Jung Dae Hyun marah. Untuk pertama kalinya.

"Tunggu kami, Hyung. Aku dan Youngie akan segera menjemputmu."

' _... hiks... ne. Youngie?'_ panggil Him Chan lirih.

Namja manis yang dipanggil reflek mengangguk, namun detik berikutnya segera menyahut karena teringat kalau Him Chan tidak akan melihat gesture tersebut dari telepon. "Ne, Hyung?"

' _..._ _ **Mereka**_ _adalah orang yang sama.'_

"..."

' _Hiks... namja itu... sunbae di universitas... adalah... hiks... Bang Yong Guk yang_ _ **sama...**_ _'_

 **DEG!**

"... Mwo?"

' _Orang itu_ _ **Bang Yong Guk**_ _.'_

 **TBC**

NB : So? Any of you that suspecting **'something'** , My Dearest Readers-nim~? (^.^)a Kkkk~ *smiling innocently*


	5. Chapter 5

**Bang Young Ran Present :** **  
**# **  
** **PSYCHO** **  
** **Part 5** **  
** **(2BANGHIM/ZECHAN)** **  
**# **  
**-  
-

"Darimana saja kau, Zelo? Kau baru muncul siang ini."

Zelo menyeringai. Roti panggang berselai _strawberry_ yang dipegangnya ia kibaskan dengan santai di udara—acuh tak acuh. "Wae? Sekarang aku harus melapor semua kegiatanku padamu, Gukie Hyung~?" tanya-nya berdendang.

Ada sesuatu dari seringaian Zelo; sesuatu yang tidak bisa Yong Guk tempatkan namun patut dicurigai. "Yong Nam! Zelo kembali!" Yong Guk berteriak, mencondongkan tubuh ke arah tangga kayu di dekat pintu dapur. "Bukankah kau ingin mengatakan sesuatu pada bocah ini?!"

Tidak berselang lama setelah teriakan membahana Yong Guk, suara langkah kaki terburu terdengar menuruni tangga. Berikutnya, kepala berambut _brunete_ yang bergelombang milik Yong Nam muncul dari balik pintu dapur. "YAH! DARIMANA SAJA KAU, BOCAH?!"

Tanpa tedeng-aling-aling, Yong Nam langsung membentak begitu dirinya berkacak pinggang di samping Zelo. Sepertinya sebelum dipanggil, Yong Nam sedang belajar. Lihatlah, kaca mata _nerd_ super tebal berbingkai besar, bergantung tidak serasi di atas puncak hidung tingginya. Lain dengan Yong Guk dan Zelo yang _notabene_ menjelma sebagai namja populer berprestasi di kampus, Yong Nam dengan santainya menjadi seorang _nerd_ berprestasi namun misterius; tipe-tipe kesayangan semua guru.

 _"Huft... What's wrong with the both of you?! I slept on The Beautiful's bed last night, okay?! Is there any problem with that?!"_

'Beautiful' seolah menjadi tombol klik yang membuat dua namja kembar di samping Zelo membelalakkan mata.

 _"Why are you sleep in there?"_

 _"How dare you!"_

"Bagaimana kalau Uri Beautiful ketakutan – _wait, he's not in home, did he?_ "

"Kau tidak bertemu dengannya, 'kan?"

Pada tahap ini, Zelo tidak mau ambil pusing untuk mengenali suara siapa, dari kedua hyung-nya yang berbicara. Toh, pertanyaan mereka selalu nyaris hampir sama. Entah mereka menyadari atau tidak.

 _ **"YAH! You didn't met him, right?!"**_

Yong Nam.

Yang membentak menyebalkan seperti ini jelas Yong Nam. Apakah dia sadar kalau bentakannya sangat menjengkelkan bagi Zelo?

 _The piss off Zelo means_ _ **bad**_ _._

 _And_ _ **meany**_ _._

BRAK!

PRANG!

Piring yang berisi sarapan pagi—sudah nyaris jam 11 namun masih terhitung pagi karena yang bersangkutan belum makan apapun sebelumnya—Zelo berhamburan pecah di lantai setelah namja itu menggebrak kasar meja makan. Ia langsung berdiri, menghadap pada Yong Nam tanpa gentar. Matanya tajam meneriakkan tantangan. _"Stop yelling at me, You Dick Head! I'm not scary with you, remember?"_

 _"So. Do. I!"_ balas Yong Nam membentak tidak kalah gentarnya. Meski Zelo bertubuh lebih tinggi darinya, toh, ukuran bukanlah segalanya untuk membuktikan bahwa kau adalah seorang _'tough guy'_.

Yong Guk hanya berdiri disana, menyaksikan kedua saudaranya saling membunuh melalui tatapan. Ini bukanlah pertama kalinya si maknae memjawab kata-kata Yong Nam. Dan Yong Guk cukup tahu untuk tidak menyela ataupun berusaha melerai keduanya.

"Kenapa kau tidur di kamar Beautiful tanpa membicarakannya dengan kami, huh?!"

"Yong Guk melakukannya juga! Kenapa aku tidak boleh?!" Zelo menjawab acuh-tak-acuh—tanpa pusing-pusing menggunakan embel-embel 'hyung' bila sudah tersulut emosi.

"Yong Guk memasang kamera kesana, bukannya iseng-iseng sepertimu, Bocah!" Bukan Yong Nam namanya kalau ia kehabisan kata untuk berargumen. "Kami seharusnya tidak meninggalkanmu sendirian kemarin. Apa saja yang kau lakukan, huh?!"

Nada curiga yang nyata dalam kata-kata Yong Nam membuat sebelah alis Zelo terangkat. Wajah kerasnya berubah rileks namun seringai yang mengikutinya tentu jauh dari makna 'rileks'—Yong Guk tahu itu. "Aku? Kkkk~ kenapa aku harus melaporkan kegiatanku padamu, Yong Nam~? _Do I ever ask you, what the damn-fuckin' things you do on your hell-basic daily life?!_ _ **DO I?!**_ "

"NEO—"

 _Plok, plok, plok, plok~_

Suara tepukan yang menyela membuat kepala tiga bersaudara di sekitar meja makan beralih, menatap penasaran ke arah pintu lorong menuju ruang tengah di mana seorang yeoja tinggi berambut pirang kecokelatan pendek, dengan sebagian besar tubuh berhiaskan ukiran tato, tersenyum menyeringai... _"Hi~ What a beautifully-rage sight Ma Twinie and Little Jello into~? Care to explain to Natasha Noona?"_

 _Siiiiiiiiiiiiinnngggggggggggg..._

((("NOONA!")))

~~~~~~~p(=+.+=)(=0o0=)7~~~~~~~

 _/_ _Ignorance is the curse of God; knowledge is the wing wherewith we fly to heaven._ _There is a tide in the affairs of men, Which taken at the flood, leads on to fortune. Omitted, all the voyage of their life is bound in shallows and in miseries. On such a full sea are we now afloat. And we must take the current when it serves, or lose our ventures._

 _What a piece of work is man! How noble in reason! how infinite in faculty! In form and moving how express and admirable! In action how like an angel! In apprehension how like a god! The beauty of the world, the paragon of animals!_

 _Doubt thou the stars are fire, Doubt that the sun doth move. Doubt truth to be a liar, But never doubt I love. Love looks not with the eyes, but with the mind, And therefore is winged Cupid painted blind._

 _Hell is empty and all the devils are here._

 _But never doubt I love you._

 _ **I love you~**_

 _===William Shakespeare===_

— _The One Who Adore You ..._

 _Bang Zelo—/_

Bibir Dae Hyun dan Young Jae terkunci rapat. Keduanya saling melirik penuh tanya, lalu mengalihkan tatapan pada makhluk cantik di tempat tidur. Mereka sudah membawa Him Chan dengan selamat ke apartemen Young Jae.

 _ **Scratch.**_

Selamat?

Omong kosong.

Karena Him Chan layaknya mayat hidup yang menatap nanar di kejauhan pada jendela besar di samping tempat tidur Young Jae saat ini. Him Chan di sana, namun entah jiwanya ke mana. Seakan Him Chan, si histeris yang terdengar begitu depresi, sesegukan, dan terisak, yang menelpon Dae Hyun pagi-pagi buta tidak pernah ada.

Him Chan trauma.

Parah.

"Youngie, kenapa Hime Hyung mengatakan kalau orang itu adalah Bang Yong Guk? Sedangkan di surat ini... tertulis... Bang Zelo?" bisik Dae Hyun lirih, tidak ingin makhluk cantik di tempat tidur mendengar apapun yang saat ini mereka bicarakan.

Mata _doe_ Young Jae menatap nanar sosok Him Chan. Kenapa hal ini harus terjadi pada hyung mereka yang innocent? Young Jae selalu berpikir, tidak seharusnya makhluk cantik dan polos seperti Him Chan disakiti. Bahkan dengan cara yang teramat kotor.

 _Nyuuuut~_

Hatinya perih.

Sakit; seakan seseorang meremas jantungnya luar biasa kuat.

Young Jae masih ingat betapa mirisnya pemandangan Him Chan saat mereka menemukannya; naked, bergulung dalam selimut tebal, dan menangis habis-habisan. Belum lagi kamar itu... ber-aroma _strawberry_ menyengat bercampur... seks... _bed cover_ yang kacau... ternoda oleh... semen dan darah.

 _ **Deg~**_

Darah Him Chan.

Brengsek! Siapa yang telah tega berbuat sebejat itu pada Him Chan?! SIAPA?!

Benarkah Bang Yong Guk orangnya?

Atau...

Ukh, siapa itu 'Bang Zelo'?

"Entahlah, Dae. _I have no idea._ "

Dae Hyun mengangguk-angguk tanpa arti. Bibirnya penuhnya mengerucut ke kanan, pertanda kalau ia tengah mencoba berpikir. Bang Yong Guk? Bang Zelo? Keduanya sama-sama bermarga 'Bang'...

Tunggu,

Mungkinkah...

Tarikan nafas terkesiap Dae Hyun cukup nyaring, menarik perhatian namja manis berpipi _chubby_ di sampingnya.

"Wae?" tanya Young Jae tanpa suara, hanya menggunakan gerakan mulut dan alis terangkat penasaran. Bukannya mendapatkan jawaban, namja manis ini malah mendapati pergelangan tangannya ditarik keluar dari kamar menuju... dapur. Ada apa, eoh? Kenapa namjachingu-nya yang tampan ini sekarang memasang ekspresi horor?

"Dae, waegeure?!"

 _Tep, tep, tep, tep..._

Oke, Dae Hyun benar-benar membuat Young Jae frustasi sekarang. Paling tidak, jangan berputar bolak-balik seperti itu! Masalah yang menghadang mereka sudah cukup memusingkan tanpa Dae Hyun harus mengekspresikannya melalui gerakan tubuh. "YAH! Bisakah kau berhenti?! Kau membuat kepalaku semakin pusing!" omelnya geram.

 _Tap_.

Betapa inginnya Young Jae mengurut dada, bersyukur karena Dae Hyun masih mau mndengarkannya dan berhenti. Hanya saja, tatapan kalut yang diberikan namja itu, menepis semua rasa lega.

"Youngie... apakah... Bang Yong Guk memiliki saudara kembar?"

 _Deg!_

 _ **What?**_

"Ke-kenapa kau berpikir begitu, Dae? Me-memangnya—"

"Hime Hyung berkata orang itu... Bang Yong Guk... tapi surat ini... **BANG** Zelo." Dengan sengaja Dae Hyun memperjelas nama 'Bang' sembari menatap lurus mata doe sang namjachingu; mencoba bersugesti. _Err,_ bukannya menyombongkan, tapi hubungan Dae Hyun dan Young Jae layaknya tubuh dan jantung. Tubuh selalu bergerak kemanapun perasaan menginginkannya, bukan? Seberapapun otak berteriak untuk melakukan _'ini',_ namun, bila hati menginginkan _'itu',_ maka tubuh akan melakukan _'itu'._

 _The heart wants what it wants~_

Jadi... apapun yang ada di pikiran Dae Hyun, ataupun Young Jae, keduanya akan saling berbagi pikiran tanpa banyak menyuarakannya.

Seperti 'kontak batin', mungkin?

Tidak butuh waktu lama, Young Jae terkesiap, kedua telapak tangan berhimpitan menutupi mulutnya. "Ma-maksudmu... Dae... Bang Zelo... sauda – tidak, BANG YONG GUK KEMBAR?!"

Mungkin seharusnya, Dae Hyun menyeret Young Jae lebih jauh lagi.

#########^3^#########

"Jadi, ada yang bisa menjelaskan kenapa Namie dan Jello bertengkar?" Natasha menatap satu-per-satu tiga namja yang duduk di meja makan bersamanya. Matanya berhenti ketika bertemu tatap dengan marbel cokelat gelap milik Yong Guk, "Yong Guk?"

Yang dimintai keterangan langsung mengangkat kedua tangan di sisi kepala. "Jangan aku, Noona. Kau tanyakan saja pada mereka," bantah Yong Guk acuh. Toh, pertengkaran dua namja idiot bukanlah urusannya!

Mereka sedarah?

 _Fine._

Permasalahan karena keduanya temperamental adalah urusannya juga?

 _Nah~_

Yong Nam dan Zelo cukup dewasa mengurus masalah mereka sendiri.

Natasha tidak suka ini. Bibirnya mengerucut ke samping, sementara kedua tangan bersidekap di bawah dada. Mata yeoja itu menyipit curiga, seolah menilai satu-per-satu dari ekspresi keras ketiga dongsaeng-nya. "Namie? Jello?"

Nada tajam dan menuntut.

Bila ketiga namja di sana adalah serigala, maka Natasha adalah werewolf. _Alpha,_ kalau perlu—meski mungkin tidak ada posisi 'alpha' dalam mitos werewolf-.-

Terbukti, ketiga namja 'Bang' bergidik. Tapi... hanya itu. Sepertinya tidak cukup membuat mereka semua kunjung membuka mulut.

" _God damnit! Tell me what is wrong with – wait,_ katakan, apa ini masih ada hubungannya dengan namja cantik di rumah sebelah? _Kim Him Chan, right? Yours All Uri Beautiful?_ "

 _Bingo._

Natasha tidak perlu menunggu jawaban karena sudut pipi ketiganya bergidik. Lagipula, masalah ini bukanlah hal baru, sebenarnya. Walaupun... dia cukup kaget dan tidak menyangka kalau adik-adiknya masih terobsesi dengan putera tunggal dari keluarga Kim.

Jika diingat-ingat... ketiganya sudah terobsesi sejak... kecil.

 _Great._

Mereka terobsesi pada satu orang nyaris seumur hidup?

 _Wow._

" _Kkkk~ All of you is so amazing!_ Kalian benar-benar melakukannya, eoh? Boleh noona lihat apa saja yang kalian lakukan selama 5 tahun noona di Amerika?" Natasha bertanya _excited._ Yeoja itu tidak lagi mempermasalahkan kenapa dan apa yang menyebabkan mereka semua duduk bertatap muka _intens_ beberapa menit lalu.

 _Huh?_

Bukankah seharusnya seseorang takut dan khawatir jika salah satu—tiga, dalam kasus Natasha—anggota keluarganya menggilai hal-hal tidak masuk akal semacam obsesi hingga ke tingkat _stalker?_

 _Nope._

Kenyataannya, Natasha lah yang mendukung ketiga adiknya sedari kecil. Dia menyemangati dan... memberi saran.

 _She's an alpha, remember? The great leader of the werewolf pack~_

"Ayo, Noona! Kami melakukan banyaaaaak hal~!"

Aura menegangkan berubah ceria. Zelo lah yang baru saja berseru tak kalah _excited;_ mirip euforia seorang bocah saat akan memperlihatkan sesuatu paling membanggakan yang telah dilakukannya. Dan...

"Gyaaa~~!"

 **... Natasha memang 'bangga'.**

#########^3^#########

" _God damnit,_ Yoo Young Jae! Kau bisa membuat Hime Hyung histeris! Kenapa kau berteriak, Babbo?!" Dae Hyun benar-benar menyeret Young Jae keluar apartemen. Dan sekarang, namja berbibir penuh itu terpaksa membungkuk, memohon maaf pada setiap pengunjung taman yang sepertinya merasa terganggu oleh suara kerasnya.

"Mianhe, mianhe, aku hanya kaget, Dae. Dugaanmu mengenai 'Bang'... mereka... bersaudara... kembar... _akh!_ _THAT WAS IMPOSSIBLE! It's doesn't make sense, Dae!_ Aku tidak pernah mendengar kalau Bang Y—"

"Dia sangat misterius dan tidak satu pun mahasiswa di universitasmu tahu kehidupan pribadinya, ingat?" Dae Hyun memotong, memutus gelombang kepanikan, dan melemparkan argumen kuat yang membuat sang namjachingu bungkam.

Benar.

 _Back to the point, Bang Yong Guk is as misterious as fuck!_

Lalu? Bagaimana mereka akan memecahkan masalah ini?! Him Chan trauma berat. Seorang—mungkin lebih dari satu orang— _psycho_ mengincarnya, menyentuhnya. Bagaimana mereka akan menangkap namja _psycho_ ini bila tidak satu pun informasi jelas mereka dapatkan selain nama Bang Yong Guk. Dan sekarang? Bang Zelo?

" _Gosh,_ Youngie... bagaimana Hime Hyung akan menghadapi semua ini!?" Dae Hyun mengerang frustasi. Banyak berpikir membuat energinya terkuras hingga menghempaskan bokong ke kursi taman terdekat. Diikuti Young Jae, namja manis itu hanya mencoba menenangkan Dae Hyun dengan melarikan satu tangan mengusapi punggungnya.

Mereka bingung.

 _Hell! Everybody's gonna got confuse when facing this kind of sick problem!_

"Tenanglah, Dae, _we're gonna find the way, okay~?_ "

"..."

Itu jelas dan nyata hanyalah janji kosong. Dae Hyun tidak perlu menjawabnya.

 _A way?_

 _There's no way out! They have gonna through with it..._

 **Deg!**

 _Throught. With. IT!_

 _ **THAT'S THE KEY!**_

"Youngie?"

"Ne?"

"Jika mahasiswa di universitas tidak tahu apa-apa... mungkinkah pegawai T.U tahu?"

#########^3^#########

Cahaya matahari dari jendela tinggi menerpa kulit putih lembut itu tanpa halangan, membuatnya bersinar bak pualam pucat. Namun dalam hitungan menit, gradasi kemerahan mulai membias ke permukaan...

Him Chan terbakar.

Kulitnya yang lembut terbakar tanpa ampun di bawah teriknya matahari siang. Dulu, Him Chan selalu menghindari hal ini; berpikir dan memang sudah terbukti kalau sinar matahari sangatlah buruk bagi kulitnya yang mulus. Sekarang?

Him Chan tidak peduli. **Sama sekali.**

Kim Him Chan yang dulu dan Kim Him Chan yang sekarang tidak akan pernah sama. Mereka berbeda. Kim Him Chan yang dulu adalah namja dewasa _childish,_ polos, ceria, dan kesayangan sekaligus kebanggaan kedua orang tuanya. Kim Him Chan yang sekarang...

 _Deg,_

 **... hanyalah sampah kotor...**

 _"Hiks~"_

Him Chan tidak dapat menahannya. Lagi-lagi ia menangis. Cukup mengejutkan karena matanya yang bengkak, masih memiliki air mata untuk dikeluarkan.

Sekarang dia harus bagaimana? Apa orang tuanya akan tetap menyayanginya jika tahu kalau anak semata wayang mereka... di... oh, KENAPA SEMUA INI TERJADI PADANYA?! Apakah ini cara Tuhan membalas pembangkangan kecilnya?

 **Menjijikkan...**

 **Kotor...**

 **Hina...**

Itulah yang terus-menerus menguasai kepala Him Chan begitu bertemu mata dengan kulit di sekujur tubuhnya. Banyak bekas _kissmark..._ gigitan kecil yang beberapa di antaranya mulai membiru, bahkan tidak terhitung jumlahnya di bagian paha dan betis... dan... ada bekas cetak _handprint,_ bukti nyata dari jemari yang mencengkeram pinggang rampingnya terlalu kuat. Kalau saja Him Chan bisa melakukan sesuatu untuk menghapus semua jejak itu...

 _Deg!_

Saat itulah, marbel hitam si cantik menemukan sesuatu yang membuat jantung di dadanya berdebar cepat. Kulit putih mulusnya... mulai memerah terbakar matahari, membuat bekas _kissmark_ pada lengannya yang telanjang mengabur...

 _ **Deg~**_

 _Mungkin, dengan membuat luka baru... bekas itu akan menghilang?_

#########^3^#########

"Ne, aku sudah di depan apartemenmu, Youngie~! ... Ne. ... _Bye, Baby. Be careful and text me._ "

Pip.

Dae Hyun mematikan sambungan komunikasinya dan sang namjachingu sembari menghirup nafas dalam. Tadinya dia ingin menemani Young Jae ke universitas. Tapi... mengingat kondisi Him Chan saat ini... rasanya tidak mungkin jika namja cantik itu dibiarkan sendiri dalam waktu lama.

Him Chan butuh ditemani.

Him Chan bisa saja... berbuat bodoh.

DEG!

Mendadak Dae Hyun gamang. Bukannya 'bisa saja', kemungkinan besar Him Chan akan berbuat bodoh! Pemikiran tersebut membuat Dae Hyun bergegas memasukkan kode kunci pengaman dan membuka pintu tanpa repot-repot menutupnya kembali. Ia langsung berlari menuju kamar hanya untuk mendapati Him Chan tidak lagi di sana—di tempat tidur.

 _Deg._

Kemana namja cantik itu?

 _Srrrrrssshhhhh..._

Suara gerimis... shower?

Apa Him Chan sedang mandi?

 _Tok, tok, tok~_

"Hime Hyung? Kau di dalam?" panggil Dae Hyun pelan.

"..."

Tidak ada sahutan dari dalam. Hanya gerimis air shower dan...

" _Sshh... hiks~"_

 **Deg.**

... isakan lirih.

Him Chan menangis? Kenapa... dia meringis?

DEG.

Bukankah seseorang meringis saat dirinya terluka? Terluka dalam artian sebenarnya.

 _Buk! Buk! Buk!_

"HYUNG! BUKA PINTUNYA!" teriak Dae Hyun histeris. Namja tampan berbibir penuh itu tidak lagi bisa tenang sekarang. Instingnya meneriakkan _warning._ Bahaya! Him Chan **tidak** sedang mandi. "HYUNG! JANGAN BERTINDAK BODOH!"

"... _Kkkk~_ _sshhh... hiks,_ Dae... _sshhh..._ nodanya sudah hilang... _kkkk~_ "

 **DEG!**

Him Chan... depresi.

"HYUNG!"

BUGH!

Menggunakan sentakan luar biasa kuat dengan sisi tubuh, Dae Hyun mendobrak pintu bercat putih itu hingga engselnya terlepas.

 **Merah...**

Lantai keramik kamar mandi digenangi air berbias warna merah pekat. Uap putih mengepul, mengelilingi ruang shower yang pintunya terbuka. Dan di dalamnya, tepat di bawah kucuran air shower, yang sepertinya disetel dalam temperatur panas tinggi karena mengeluarkan uap pekat, duduk sebuah sosok dari naked Him Chan; memeluk kedua kaki, wajah yang disembunyikan di antara kedua tempurung lutut dan, bahu bergetar.

 **Rapuh.**

Him Chan adalah makhluk terapuh di dunia saat ini.

 **Mengerikan.**

Karena tubuhnya memerah terbakar dan..., beberapa luka sayatan..., di sekelilingnya air merah terlihat begitu pekat...

Tidak,

 **Itu darah.**

"HYUNG!"

 **TBC**


	6. Chapter 6

**Bang Young Ran Present :** **  
**# **  
** **PSYCHO** **  
** **Part 6** **  
** **(2BANGHIM/ZECHAN)** **  
**# **  
**-  
-

 _Pip,_

 _Pip,_

 _Pip..._

"Kondisinya sudah cukup stabil. Sekarang Tn. Kim berada dalam pengaruh obat. Dia akan tertidur selama dua hingga tiga jam ke depan. Kuharap, salah satu dari kalian tetap berada di sampingnya saat Tn. Kim tersadar. Dia akan... histeris jika tidak melihat seseorang yang dikenalnya."

Dae Hyun meremas erat tangan sang namjachingu dalam genggamannya. Pikirannya bercampur-aduk, jantung berdebar kacau, serta nafas memburu. Untuk kali ini, ia merasakan dorongan keras untuk melakukan sesuatu. Dae Hyun, ingin memukul seseorang. Entah itu Bang Yong Guk, atau seseorang bernama Bang Zelo, Dae Hyun bersumpah akan memukul namja biadab itu hingga babak belur. Tubuhnya memang tidak begitu tinggi, tapi, Dae Hyun yakin dengan kekuatan otot-otot yang ia bangun.

"Dae... k – _hiks!_ Kenapa j-jadi... _hiks,_ begini?! Hime Hyung... _hiks~_ "

Young Jae tidak kuasa menahan air mata. Sepeninggal dokter, namja manis berpipi chubby itu bahkan langsung menghempas duduk pada kursi rendah di samping brankar. Matanya tidak lepas menatapi pemandangan menyedihkan, dimana sesosok makhluk cantik, berbaring tidak berdaya; sebagian besar tubuhnya berbalut kain perban, berbagai mesin serta peralatan canggih terpasang, mengabarkan kehidupan kecil dalam bunyi _'pip'_ sederhana.

Him Chan masih hidup.

 **Setidaknya.**

Meski beberapa luka sayatan menghiasi lengannya. Meski salah satu dari sayatan tersebut cukup dalam, nyaris memutus urat nadi pada pergelangannya. Meski... beberapa bagian dari kulit yang selalu mulus itu sekarang... melepuh.

" _Oh, God..._ kenapa kau me-melakukan ini, Hime Hyung?! Kau tidak se-seha – _hiks!_ Seharusnya bertindak bodoh! _Hiks..._ "

Dae Hyun berjongkok di hadapan sang kekasih, membuat tangan mereka bergenggaman di atas paha namja manis itu. "Baby, _calm down._ Kita akan menemukan cara untuk keluar dari kekacauan ini, ingat? Kita bersama. Kita akan menyelamatkan Hime Hyung dari namja psikopat itu. Tapi saat ini, Hime Hyung membutuhkan kita di sisinya. Bersamanya. Jadi kumohon, Baby, tenanglah, oke? Hal terakhir yang harus Hime Hyung lihat dari kita adalah air mata disertai ratapan. _Ne~?_ "

Bujukan lembut tersebut bagai hembusan angin sejuk di tengah teriknya mentari. Hal itu pula lah yang menyebabkan kepala Young Jae mengangguk cepat, diikuti setelahnya Dae Hyun yang bangkit dan membungkuk, mengecup keningnya lama. Kemudian namja itu menyapu aliran kristal bening yang menganak sungai di kedua pipi _chubby_ Young Jae; berbisik, kalau semua akan kembali seperti semula.

Tapi...

Benarkah?

#########^3^#########

Mozaik foto..., tiga brankar kayu berjajar membosankan di tengah-tengah ruangan..., beberapa kaca lonjong yang menggantung, seolah menjadi tanda pemisah di setiap ranjang..., meja kayu antik...

 _Oh,_ itu sudah biasa!

Yang menjadi pembeda dan paling menarik perhatian Natasha adalah... beberapa set monitor serta speaker kecil di sudut lain ruangan. Layar monitor menampilkan pemandangan berbeda-beda; pemandangan ruang-demi-ruang sebuah rumah, dengan dekorasi familiar.

Itu rumah tetangga mereka.

 _Her dongsaengs' Uri Beautiful._

 **Kim Him Chan.**

 _"Huwwaaaaaah~! THIS IS AWESOME! Where you got the idea to put on the cameras in his house? Such creative!"_ pekik Natasha heboh. Monitor ditatapinya satu-per-satu bak yeoja di tengah butik tas ber- _merk_. Ketiga adiknya bahkan tidak tahu kalau Natasha bisa memperlihatkan _aegyo_ dengan kedua tangan di pipi dan bibir membulat. "Tapi... Uri Beautiful kalian di mana? Aku tidak melihatnya di manapun..."

" _Huft,_ dia menginap di rumah Dae Hyun, Noona." Yong Guk menjawab sembari memeriksa pengaturan monitor yang tengah Natasha patuti—salah satu kamera di kamar Him Chan. _Hmm..._ bahkan sampai sekarang, Yong Guk masih dapat membayangkan saat dirinya tidur dengan nyaman di dalam kamar beraroma _strawberry_ itu. Kamar yang menyimbolkan segala pribadi Him Chan. Kamar di mana makhluk cantik tersebut tidur, menghabiskan waktu, dan... membuka pakaian...

 _"... Guk? Earth to Bang Yong Guk, are you still with us, Lil' Bro?"_ Natasha menjentikkan jemari berkali-kali di depan wajah sang namdongsaeng yang terlihat... melamun? _Ne, a daydreaming, for eaxactly. "Uri Namie here, just asking you, Gukie,_ _ **why**_ _are you sounded so sure that Him Chan was stay in this 'Dae Hyun someone' home?"_ ungkapnya, mengulang pertanyaan Yong Nam yang tidak ditangkap sedikitpun oleh Yong Guk.

" _Ne!_ Kenapa kau begitu yakin Uri Beautiful bersama Dae Hyun?!" Yong Nam menuntut dengan suara tinggi, seperti biasanya. Dan bukan Bang Zelo namanya kalau remaja bertubuh tinggi itu akan melewatkan kesempatan untuk sekedar berdecih penuh cemooh atas sikap barbar kakak tertua nomor 2 di keluarga Bang tersebut.

"Karena mereka memata-mataiku di kampus kemarin."

Singkat.

Datar.

Namun menghebohkan.

(("MWO?!"))

Yong Nam dan Zelo terpekik bersamaan. Keduanya bahkan membungkuk, menumpukan seluruh berat tubuh pada telapak tangan yang menggebrak sisi lain meja monitor.

"Apa maksudmu dengan 'memata-matai'?"

Yong Guk dapat melihat ke-ingin-tahuan besar yang begitu menuntut dari mata tajam familiar di hadapannya. _Well,_ Yong Nam bukanlah tipe 'penyabar'. Yong Guk tahu itu—ralat, seluruh dunia mengetahuinya. "Mereka dipergok oleh dosenku saat mengintip dari kelas sebelah. Aku melihat sendiri ada Uri Beautiful dan temannya Dae Hyun di sana. _Ah,_ dan juga seorang anak bernama Young Jae. Young Jae adalah _hoobae_ -ku di univeritas. Setelah kuselidiki lebih jauh, aku mendapat informasi kalau Young Jae dan Dae Hyun berkencan. Dan aku yakin, Young Jae lah yang mengantarkan Uri Beautiful mengambil kesimpulan untuk memata-mataiku. Kalian tahu sendiri, aku meninggalkan 'pesan' untuk Uri Beautiful menggunakan nama asli. Jadi..."

"Jadi kau adalah tersangka utama yang patut dicurigai." Natasha menyelesaikan sembari menyilangkan kaki anggun. Yeoja itu telah duduk nyaman di tepian salah satu brankar. Kedua lengannya menyilang di bawah dada. "Tapi mereka tidak punya cukup bukti, 'kan? Mereka hanya akan sampai pada kesimpulan, bahwa kau Gukie, hanyalah seseorang bernama sama, namun, jauh berbeda dengan 'si tersangka'."

Lagi-lagi Natasha memprediksi semua dengan cerdas. Zelo menceritakan semua _'masterpiece'_ yang telah ketiganya lakukan secara mendetail saat menaiki tangga. Tiada satu kalimat pun, yang terlewat tanpa senyum puas dan bangga dari Natasha.

"Mungkin sebaiknya malam ini kau tidak ke club, Guk- _ah._ Aku yakin, mereka akan memata-mataimu juga di sana."

 _"Kkkk~"_ Zelo terkikik, senyuman miring menghiasi wajahnya. "Mereka tidak akan datang ke _club_ ," ucapnya sambil lalu, meninggalkan sisi Yong Nam untuk duduk di tepian brankar bersama Natasha.

" _Wae?_ Apa-apaan sikap angkuhmu itu!? Jangan sok tahu, Bocah!"

"Kenapa kau sangat yakin kalau mereka tidak akan datang ke _club,_ Zelo?"

Zelo sangat benci dengan nada yang Yong Guk gunakan saat ini padanya; seolah ia hanyalah remaja labil yang membutuhkan sebuah bujukan pelan agar mau berbicara. " _Tsk!_ Jangan menggunakan nada itu saat berbicara denganku, Hyung," sergahnya jengkel. "Aku sangat yakin karena, seperti yang Noona katakan, mereka akan sampai pada kesimpulan bahwa si tersangka dan Yong Guk Hyung adalah orang yang berbeda. Mereka tidak mempunyai alasan untuk memata-matainya lagi. Apalagi datang ke _club_!"

" _Tcih!_ Meski terdengar dangkal, kurasa kau benar, Bocah."

"Ini disebut analisis sederhana namun cerdas. Bukannya dangkal, **You Dickhead**."

~~~~~~~p(=+.+=)(=0o0=)7~~~~~~~

"Daehyunie?"

"N- _ne,_ Ahjumma?"

 _Glup~_

Dae Hyun menelan _saliva_ kasar. Dari semua waktu yang ada, Ahjumma Kim, ibu Him Chan, malah menghubunginya di saat-saat seperti ini. Tidak ada pilihan lain, apapun yang terjadi nanti, Dae Hyun harus mempersiapkan mentalnya untuk berbohong. Secara wajar.

" _Oh,_ syukurlah, ahjumma pikir terjadi sesuatu! Dari kemarin ahjumma menghubungi telepon rumah tapi tidak ada yang mengangkat. _Handphone_ Himchanie juga! Apa Himchanie menginap di tempatmu, Daehyunie?"

 _O-ow..._

" _Uh... oh, ne! Ne,_ Ahjumma! Him Chan Hyung dari kemarin menginap di tempatku. Dan seingatku, dia memang tidak membawa _handphone_ kesini. Mungkin Him Chan Hyung lupa membawanya?" Dae Hyun menggigit bibir bawahnya keras, seolah menghukum diri sendiri karena telah berbohong pada orang sebaik Ny. Kim.

" _Tsk,_ itu mungkin saja, Daehyunie. _Ukh!_ Anak itu selalu saja teledor. Kau tahu? Dia bahkan lupa mengirimi ahjumma _email_ yang waktu itu ahjumma minta padanya! Untung, saja, rapat ahjussi ditunda hingga minggu depan oleh rekan bisnisnya. Kalau tidak?! _Ugh... oh, ya,_ mana Himchanie? Ahjumma ingin berbicara dengannya."

 _ **Deg!**_

 _Aigo,_ apa yang harus Dae Hyun lakukan?! Him Chan masih tertidur pulas dalam pengaruh obat di kamarnya, dan, Dae Hyun tidak yakin, Him Chan akan mampu berbicara begitu ia terbangun. Bahkan, Dae Hyun ragu apakah namja cantik itu akan bersikap 'normal' saat ia bangun nanti.

 _'Ayo berpikir cepat, Jung Dae Hyun...! Pikirkan sesuatu, Babbo!'_ batin namja tampan berbibir penuh ini menggurui dirinya sendiri.

"Daehyunie?"

" _Ah, eh,_ maaf, Ahjumma. Him Chan Hyung baru saja pergi keluar bersama Young Jae."

" _Omo, geure?! Yah..._ padahal ahjumma ingin menyampaikan berita penting!"

Berita penting?

"Berita penting apa, Ahjumma? Mungkin aku bisa menyampaikannya pada Him Chan Hyung nanti?"

"Ahjumma dan ahjussi terpaksa memperpanjang jadwal kami disini, Daehyunie. Mungkin seminggu lagi, atau bahkan lebih. Rekan bisnis ahjussi memundurkan jadwal rapatnya. _Err..._ menurutmu Himchanie akan baik-baik saja kami tinggal selama itu?"

 _ **DEG.**_

Jantung Dae Hyun bagai disentak kasar. Tidak, tentu saja Him Chan tidak baik-baik saja. Bahkan ini belum seminggu... "T-tentu saja, Ahjumma. A – _hik!_ " Dae Hyun secepat mungkin menutup mulutnya dengan telapak tangan. Terkejut karena sebuah isakan nyaris lolos dari sana. Ia sama sekali tidak menyadari kalau saat ini matanya menghangat oleh genangan kristal bening. Ia menangis.

"Daehyunie? Kau baik-baik saja, Honey? Kau cegukan, _ne?_ Sudah berapa kali ahjumma bilang agar meminum air yang banyak saat kau makan!? _Aigoo..._ "

Suara lembut keibuan di seberang sana semakin membuat air mata mengaliri pipi Dae Hyun deras. Ny. Kim adalah orang baik dan penyayang. Tn. Kim juga begitu. Kenyataannya, Him Chan dan orang tuanya adalah orang baik dan penyayang. Mereka tidak pantas mengalami musibah seperti ini. Terlebih Him Chan. Apa hyung-nya yang cantik itu akan bisa kembali seperti dulu? Kim Him Chan yang manja, cerewet, dan dipenuhi _aegyo_? Akankah?

Memikirkan semua itu, membuat bibir Dae Hyun semakin bergetar. Sekuat tenaga ditelannya gumpalan tak kasat mata dari tenggorokan dan berucap dengan lirih, "N- _ne ... Mianhe,_ A-Ahjumma. La-lain kali ... a-aku akan menuruti n-nasehatmu."

" _Kkkk,_ bagus...! _Nah,_ kalau begitu, Daehyunie, ahjumma minta tolong padamu dan Young Jae, ya? Tolong jaga Uri-Himchanie selama kami tidak ada. _Okay?_ "

"N- _ne,_ Ahjumma. Aku..." Dae Hyun berhenti untuk menjauhkan _handphone._ Isakan lirih tidak mampu dibendungnya. Setelah beberapa saat, setelah berhasil memaksa isakannya mereda, barulah Dae Hyun kembali membawa _handphone_ ke telinga, melanjutkan kebohongan menyakitkan yang terpaksa diucapkannya. "Aku dan Young Jae akan menjaga dan menemani Him Chan Hyung selama kalian tidak ada."

 **Bohong.**

Mereka—ia dan Young Jae—jelas telah gagal dalam menjaga Him Chan. Lihatlah apa yang ada di balik pintu yang tengah ia senderi ini. Di atas brankar, makhluk cantik yang biasanya mereka kenal dengan nama Kim Him Chan, saat ini berbaring lemah. Beberapa luka dan lebam menghiasi kulit putihnya.

 _They're failed. Badly. Miserably._

" _Gumawoyo, Daehyunie~!_ Sampaikan salam ahjumma pada Young Jae, ya?! Dan, katakan pada Himchanie untuk menghubungi ahjumma secepatnya, _arra?_ "

Berbalik, Dae Hyun tidak langsung menjawab. Sejenak matanya menatapi kaca intip berbentuk persegi di pintu; menatap Him Chan di dalamnya. Nanar. " _Ne,_ Ahjumma. Akan kusampaikan ."

" _Bye,_ Daehyunie~!"

 _Tut._

"... kalau Hime Hyung sudah sadar."

Hanya bisikan lirih Dae Hyun yang terdengar memenuhi koridor sepi rumah sakit.

 _Pip._

 _Pip._

 _Pip._

Dan suara mesin yang tiada henti menyuarakan detak jantung Him Chan.

~~~~~~~p(=+.+=)(=0o0=)7~~~~~~~

"Bang Yong Guk?"

" _Ne,_ Ny. Lee. Mahasiswa semester akhir, Bang Yong Guk. Aku membutuhkan datanya."

"Untuk apa? Aku tidak bisa memberikan data seorang mahasiswa begitu saja kepada mahasiswa lainnya."

Young Jae sudah menduganya; meminta data mahasiswa kepada pegawai TU bukanlah perkara mudah. Di film, orang-orang akan mulai melakukan tindakan terlarang seperti menelusup ke dalam ruang tata usaha pada malam hari. Tapi Young Jae? _Oh,_ dia jauh lebih cerdas dari itu.

"Aku ingin mengetahui dimana alamat Bang Yong Guk Sunbae-nim, Ny. Lee. Ada tugas merakit mesin portabel yang sulit kupecahkan. Aku ingin belajar darinya. Anda tahu sendiri, Bang Yong Guk Sunbae-nim adalah mahasiswa tercerdas di kampus ini."

"Kenapa kau tidak menanyakan langsung padanya?"

"Sangat sulit bertemu Bang Yong Guk Sunbae-nim, Ny. Lee. Dia adalah orang yang sibuk."

 _Smooth._

Tidak ada satu pun orang yang akan menyangka kalau baru saja Young Jae berkata bohong. _Toh,_ namja manis itu berkata dengan santainya; tanpa bergetar, bahkan anehnya, terkesan begitu innocent karena mata doe-nya menatap lurus si petugas tata usaha. Mungkin, jika Yoo Young Jae berkata kalau dia baru saja melihat sebuah UFO sekalipun, orang-orang akan mengangguk percaya.

" _Oh._ Baiklah."

 _ **Nah!**_

"Tapi... kau bisa mencari sendiri? Hari ini aku sibuk sekali."

Itulah yang Young Jae tunggu-tunggu!

"Tentu, Ny. Lee. _Err..._ dimana aku harus mencarinya?"

"Di lemari itu. Kau bisa menggunakan tangga kecil disana."

Young Jae mengikuti arah telunjuk Ny. Kim. Tepat di ruang belakang, di dekat seperangkat komputer dan mesin _fotocopy,_ sebuah lemari loker tinggi berada. Lemari itu begitu besar, nyaris menutupi satu sisi dinding ruang tata usaha.

 _'Wow. That's gonna be a long, tiring search.'_

#########^3^#########

 _"Hum, hum, humm~"_

Zelo tiada henti menggumamkan senandung untuk mengiringi pergerakan, serta liukan lincah tubuhnya. Ia baru saja selesai mandi, _topless,_ hanya mengenakan sepotong _skinny jeans_ hitam, dan menari. Bang Zelo adalah penari handal. Tubuh tinggi dan kaki jenjangnya membuat setiap gerakan yang ia lakukan terkesan indah; simpel, namun sulit untuk diikuti. Hanya hobi. Zelo selalu menjawab demikian tiap kali dirinya ditanya.

" _Omo,_ kau terlihat senang sekali, My Jello. Apa kau sedang merayakan sesuatu?" Natasha memasuki kamar mandi. Sebatang rokok terselip di antara jemari, matanya tampak riang memperhatikan gerakan lincah sang adik di depan wastafel, tepat menghadap kaca. "Kau harus menceritakannya pada noona! Kau tahu, 'kan, dari dulu noona sangat suka mendengar ceritamu?"

Menghentikan tariannya, Zelo menyeringai, menyandarkan tubuh belakang pada wastafel keramik, lalu meraih ke arah tangan Natasha yang memegangi kotak rokok. Ia mengeluarkan sebatang stik kanker itu, menyelipkannya di antara belahan bibir, dan menyalakannya dengan mendekatkan puncak rokoknya dengan rokok sang noona.

Zelo menghisap penuh stik kanker di antara belahan bibirnya, mendongak, lalu menghembuskan asap putih ke udara sebelum berkata, "Noona, aku telah melakukan sesuatu yang sangat, sangat buruk. Yang sama sekali tidak kusesali."

 _Yah,_ seperti yang Zelo ungkapkan, dia tidak menyesal. Terbukti dari senyuman menerawang dan mata terpejamnya. Ia damai. Bang Zelo merasa damai.

" _O my, o my..._ Natasha Noona suka perbuatan buruk!" Natasha berkata _excited_ sembari bertepuk tangan riang, bersikap layaknya _yeoja_ normal pada umumnya meskipun 'apa' yang dibahas, sama sekali jauh dari kata normal. "Apa ini berhubungan dengan Beautiful?"

 _"Kkkkk~ ne."_

Mendudukkan diri di atas wastafel keramik, tepat di samping Zelo, Natasha memainkan kakinya yang menggantung; menendangi udara. _"Tell me! Now!"_ perintahnya tidak sabar.

Ketidak-sabaran sang noona membuat Zelo kembali terkikik. Didekatinya telinga yang dihiasi beberapa tindikan itu, "kemarin malam... aku dan Beautiful... **bercinta~** " bisiknya berdendang.

Natasha sontak menarik nafas terkesiap. Mata sipit yeoja itu terbelalak lebar. "KAU BERCINTA DENGAN BEAUTIFUL!?" Natasha berteriak begitu saja, namun sesaat kemudian ia tersadar dan menutup mulutnya. Kemudian dengan pelan dan berhati-hati, kembali didekatinya Zelo sembari balas berbisik. "Bagaimana bisa? Maksudku, bagaimana caranya kau melakukan itu hingga tidak diketahui Gukie dan Namie?"

Mata yang terbelalak milik sang noona tampak begitu penasaran. _Ne,_ tentu saja Natasha penasaran. Sangat, sangat penasaran. Seperti yang dikatakannya, Natasha Bang, sangat menyukai perbuatan buruk—baik itu mendengar, ataupun melakukannya sendiri.

"Aku lebih cerdik dari kedua saudara kembar itu, Noona." Zelo akhirnya menjawab, menambah ke-takjub-an Natasha padanya.

" _Hahaha,_ maksudmu sebenarnya, kau **lebih** licik dari mereka, 'kan?"

 _Well,_ Natasha memang tahu segalanya.

" _Yeah,_ begitulah. Saat itu... dari teropong aku melihat Beautiful berjalan mengendap-endap memasuki teras rumahnya. Memanfaatkan kesempatan saat Yong Nam dan Yong Guk pergi kuliah, aku melompati pagar dan diam-diam memasuki rumah Beautiful melewati pintu belakang. Aku mengamati pergerakannya dari ruang tamu. Beautiful berdiri kebingungan di depan kotak surat. Kurasa dia mencari sesuatu. Dia masuk ke dalam rumah dan... aku menyergapnya." Zelo menjelaskan secara singkat kejadian dua hari yang lalu sembari menerawang. Ia tersenyum. Perlahan kembali dihisapnya stik kanker di antara jemari, lalu dengan damai menghembuskan asap putih ke langit-langit. "Kau tahu, Noona? Beautiful sangat cantik. Jauh, jauh lebih cantik dari apa yang selama ini ku-abadikan di kamera. Kulitnya sangat putih, kenyal, dan mulus. _Hmmh..._ seperti kulit bayi."

"Benarkah? Semulus itu?"

" _Eum!_ Saat aku menyentuhnya, aku hanya ingin menandai setiap inci kulitnya dengan _kissmark. Kkkk~_ dia bahkan mendesah, terus-menerus memanggil namaku dengan merdu. _Oh,_ aku masih dapat mendengarkannya di kepalaku. _His beautiful moans... he's perfect, Noona._ _ **Perfect.**_ "

Natasha ikut tersenyum, bangga, layaknya seorang umma yang tengah menyaksikan kelincahan anaknya di taman bermain. Seperti Zelo, ia pun menghisap rokok dengan ekspresi damai. "Lalu? Aku berani jamin kalau Beautiful-Mu tidak mendesah begitu saja. Katakan, kau juga melakukan sesuatu dengan hal itu,'kan? Aku melihat botol _Potenzol_ di lemari kamarku berkurang sejak terakhir kutinggalkan. Apa kau bahkan tahu berapa takaran dan dosis yang tepat dalam menggunakan obat perangsang, Lil' Cutie?"

"Noona, aku jenius! Tentu saja aku tahu. Aku memfokuskan diri mempelajari kimia beberapa tahun belakangan. Kau tahu? Aku bahkan bisa memproduksi _met_ (ekstasi red) untuk diriku sendiri kalau aku mau. Tapi karena itu adalah hal bodoh, aku tidak melakukannya. Menghancurkan sel-sel otak secara perlahan bukanlah pilihan cerdas yang akan kuambil. Aku suka hidupku, Noona. Aku sangat menikmatinya."

" _Kkkk~_ Honey, kita adalah 'BANG'. Tentu saja kita sangat menikmati hidup!"

Celetukan enteng Natasha membuat Zelo menyeringai. Benar. Mereka adalah 'BANG'. Siapa lagi manusia di muka bumi ini yang dapat menikmati hidup lebih dari mereka? _Err,_ bicara soal BANG, "Noona, mana Yong Nam dan Yong Guk? Aku tidak melihat mereka sejak siang ini."

" _Oh._ Yonggukie ke club. Kalau Namie... _huft,_ aku tidak tahu bocah bebal itu kemana! _Ah!_ Mungkin dia mencari keberadaan Him Chan? Him Chan masih menginap di rumah temannya, 'kan? Ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana kabar Him Chan, Jello?"

Pertanyaan serta kata-kata beruntun dari sang noona bagai menyentak Zelo. Benar juga. Bagaimana kabar Beautiful-Nya? _And oh, shit,_ Yong Nam tidak boleh mencari keberadaan Him Chan begitu saja. Itu namanya curang, Bang Yong Nam!

"Maaf, Noona. Aku harus segera pergi mencari Yong Nam." Kata Zelo mendadak panik. Dengan terburu diraihnya sebuah t-shirt dari lemari dan meloloskannya ke kepala. "Aku tidak akan membiarkan Si Bodoh itu berbuat curang!"

Tanpa penjelasan lebih jauh, Zelo pergi begitu saja, setelah sebelumnya melayangkan kecupan singkat pada pelipis sang Noona.

"Jello... Jello, kau menghakimi Namie berbuat curang hanya karena dia mencari Him Chan, tapi kau sendiri? Kau bahkan 'menyentuhnya', Baby! _Kkkkk~_ "

~~~~~~~p(=+.+=)(=0o0=)7~~~~~~~

"Apa Hime Hyung sudah bangun, Dae?"

Dae Hyun melirik ke samping, menatap tubuh diam di atas brankar. Helaan nafas panjang keluar begitu saja dari mulutnya. Sudah lewat 3 jam dan Him Chan masih... "Belum, Youngie. Kurasa Hime Hyung sangat lelah," ucapnya lirih. Tanpa sadar meremas smarthphone yang menempel di telinga, keras. "Bagaimana denganmu, Baby? Kau sudah menemukan data mengenai Bang Yong Guk?"

Pertanyaan Dae Hyun bersambut helaan nafas berat dari seberang.

"Belum. Data mahasiswa disini sangat banyak, kau tahu. Seandainya Ny. Lee mengizinkanku mengecek di komputernya."

"Kenapa kau tidak memintanya saja?"

"Entahlah, Dae. Dia terlihat sangat sibuk sekarang. _Tsk!_ Aku hanya tidak menyangka, laci-laci ini begitu banyak menyimpan data mahasiswa. _Err,_ sebaiknya aku mencari lebih teliti. Aku tutup teleponnya, ya?"

" _Ne, good luck, Babe._ Beristirahatlah sejenak kalau kau lelah, oke?"

"Oke. Kau juga, kabari aku kalau Hime Hyung sudah bangun, _ne?_ "

 _"Oke. Bye. Love you~"_

 _"Love you too~"_

 _Pip._

Senyum sekilas yang sempat menghampiri bibir penuh Dae Hyun menghilang dalam sekejap, berganti dengan kerutan. Bibirnya mengerucut ke samping, dan mata yang menatap sendu wajah tidur Him Chan. Biasanya, seseorang akan terlihat damai saat tertidur. Tapi Him Chan? makhluk cantik tersebut terlihat kelelahan, seolah dalam kurun waktu lama ia tidak pernah tidur.

" _Hiks...,_ maafkan aku karena tidak bisa melindungimu, Hime Hyung..."

Dae Hyun kembali melakukan hal yang beberapa jam lalu dilakukannya.

 **Menangis.**

#########^3^#########

"Kau sudah menemukan data Bang Yong Guk?"

Young Jae terlonjak kaget mendengar suara dari bawah. Ia menengok, menemukan Ny. Lee menatap penuh tanya sembari menggeser kaca mata berlensa tebal di puncak hidung. " _Err,_ aku belum menemukannya. Lemari ini sangat besar Ny. Lee. Aku tidak tahu seberapa lama aku harus mencari—"

" _Tsk!_ Kau ini. Seharusnya kau mencari di laci yang paling atas, Anak Muda. Bang Yong Guk adalah _Top Students_. Tentu saja datanya ada di laci yang paling atas. Karena itulah aku menyuruhmu menggunakan tangga."

 _What the..._

Di dalam hidupnya, Yoo Young Jae tidak pernah merasa sebodoh ini.

"Turunlah. Aku akan mencarikannya untukmu."

Atau mungkin Ny. Lee, yang terlalu 'irit' memberi informasi?

" _God!_ Kau bahkan sudah mencari di deretan nomor 3 dari 8 tingkat. _**Wow.**_ "

 **TBC**

NB: Short update, I know...=..= Chap ni rada terpengaruh ama body Uri-Jello yang... sluuuuuuurrrp~ #plak / *pervert noona mode on*


End file.
